Happy ending interrupted
by Brokenhappyeverafter
Summary: Starts from end of s5. Robin gone, evil queen back but they don't know it yet and captainswan all yuk and loved up. I decided to tear that down! Belle is still in the box because I would like a more sane way to wake her up than her foetus kissing her (seriously wtf happened there) and we won't see jekyll or Hyde or anyone from the land of untold stories. It's staying where it is ;)
1. Chapter 1

Regina looked at the ceiling and took a shaky breath. This was it. She had made her choice. It was too late to go back now, even if she was ready to tell Emma (which she wasn't) she had left it too late. She blinked back tears desperately. She couldn't cry. Not here. Not today. Everyone would know.

She was interrupted from this thought as Emma came crashing into the room, wedding gown hiked above her ankles. Regina jumped and her eyes came to rest on Emma's feet. Under the layers of heavy silk and embroidery, Emma was wearing converses. Regina nearly laughed. Her eyes slid up the blonde (very, very slowly) to her face. This time Regina did laugh.

Emma's face was painted with dramatic makeup that bleached her of all colour but two rosy dots on her cheeks. Her hair was tightly knotted above her head in some kind of plaited bun that looked glued to her skull. She looked miserable.

"Regina, I need your help."

Regina barely bit back her giggles.

"I can see that."

Emma glowered, which made Regina's urge to large even greater. She masked it with a smirk. "What made you think trusting your mother was a good idea?"

Emma bristled indignantly. "How do you know it was her?"

Regina raised one eyebrow, "I saw her on her own wedding day, remember? She wore a dress made out of feathers."

Emma paused, considering, then relented. "Alright. Just help me fix it ok?"

Regina smiled knowingly and gestured to a chair positioned in front of the mirror. They were in the town hall, which had been adapted for the wedding, and this was one of the smaller offices leading off the central hall. It had been made into a dressing room for the bridesmaids.

Regina started unwinding the woven net that Snow had created out of Emma's hair and tried to restrain her smirk. There were snowbells laced into the plaits. She slowly teased the hair away, to fall back into its natural curls.

Emma watched Regina's eyes in the mirror. "I kinda thought you wouldn't come."

Regina pulled back, surprised and hurt. "You didn't want me to?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably. "Of course I did. You're my best friend."

Wow. Wow. Even now, even after everything, those words still hurt. All they'd been though. All they had had sacrificed for each other. Best friend felt like a slap in the face. Regina realised Emma was still talking.

"-and I didn't mean it. I mean, I guess I did at the time, but I was wrong."

Wait. What? What had just happened?

Regina smiled. "I know. And you know you're forgiven. I've certainly done enough damage myself, I know when to forgive."

The blonde smiled gratefully. Regina half wondered what she had just forgiven but knew it didn't matter. She would forgive anything. She would do anything for Emma.

"Regina?"

Emma's voice sounded concerned. Regina looked up. She had let her hand drift onto Emma's cheek. She had touched her. And more importantly, she was still touching her. She pulled her hand back and twisted away from Emma, purposefully reaching for some makeup that was further away from the woman in front of her to break the tension, and to hide the flush that swept over her face.

"Right. I'm going to go for simple. No elaborate Snow White style, you're sexy enough on your own."

Did she just say that out loud?

The smirk creeping across Emma's face confirmed it. Regina didn't flinch. She was just being a good friend. Friends compliment each other, right?

"Hell, yeah. Let's do it."

Emma certainly didn't read too much into it. She took the compliment in her stride. Regina loved her confidence.

She wiped the thick layers of makeup off Emma's face and went for a more subtle tone. Deep pink lips, peach strokes above her eyes. She finished the look by clasping a strand of golden hair from either side of her face behind her head with a small silver clasp. It looked kind of like a halo.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma sounded breathless. Regina loved it when she said her name like that. Like it was beautiful. Like it was nothing to be ashamed of.

Regina wanted to say something, anything. To keep this moment.

Snow crashed into the room (so that's where Emma got it from), with Charming tagging behind her, and broke the moment.

"You changed your hair,"

Regina, Emma and Charming all held their breath, waiting to see Snow's reaction.

"I love it. You look so beautiful!"

Snow pulled Charming forwards and they enveloped Emma in a hug. Regina felt hollow. Not sad. She had long since stopped resenting Emma for her connection to her parents, it wasn't without flaws. But seeing them now, with Emma looking so beautiful and happy, Regina felt empty.

In the hallway outside, the music started. Regina's heart stopped, her stomach squeezed. And she smiled.

She stepped forwards and peeled Snow off Emma. "We have to go. Don't make her late."

Snow nodded, too choked up to speak and they linked arms. They walked out of the room and turned towards the isle. Standing at the front, slightly to one side was Henry, looking so grown up in a suit and bow tie. He smiled at Regina and she felt her eyes well up. She was so proud of her beautiful son.

She and Snow started to walk up the isle. Their dresses were a matching shade of pale green, but Snow wore a shorter, summer style dress while Regina's was longer and had a thin shawl draped over her shoulders.

They took their place at the front of the isle, slightly to the left and turned to see Emma and Charming stepping into the room behind them. Regina lost her breath. How had she never realised how much this was going to hurt her? Emma looked like n angel, she was radiant, practically glowing. She was the most beautiful thing that had ever been, the most beautiful thing that will ever be, she held the universe in the twinkle of her eye and the tread of those ridiculous trainers. She was everything Regina had ever wanted. And Regina was watching her walk away. To marry someone else.

The man she loved.

Regina could feel her heart shattering. She could actually feel the pain in her chest as her heart broke.

The air grew still. She drew in a breath, feeling the need to prepare. Something was happening. There was a voice in her ear. Very close. Almost seductive. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

It was her voice.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Regina couldn't breathe. No. No. How was this happening? The evil queen was dead, she had killed her herself. Felt her heart crumple to dust in her hand. Seen her vanish. No.

"We can't let this happen, can we?"

Regina was frozen in horror, eyes still looking forwards but unseeing, mind focused entirely on the woman standing behind her. She opened her mouth to scream for Emma, but felt the air whoosh out of her in a gasp as something bit her finger, drawing blood.

She snapped into action, taking a single step forward, but as her shoe hit the ground it dissolved beneath her and she fell, fell, fell.

She smashed into something solid with the force of a truck and felt her head explode in pain. The floor. She had smashed into the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breathe, tried to make sense of what was happening. It took a second to realise she was flat on the floor. It took another second to register that the floor was made of glass that was hot beneath her face and fingertips. She gasped and opened her eyes. She was surrounded by darkness. And mirrors. Reflecting her on the ground and flames above her. She lifted her protesting head and saw the source of the fire. A single, lit torch attached to one of the mirrors. The rest of the room was just tall thin mirrors with gaps in between them showing only nothingness behind them. Regina had read enough to know where she was. She was nowhere. Kind of. A sleeping curse.


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" Emma screamed and ran to Regina. She looked to where her mother was bent at her side. Snow looked up at her with wide, scared eyes. That was all Emma needed to lose her mind.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" She yelled, grabbing a handful of the queen's dress and shoving her backwards into the wall. "HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, I WATCHED YOU DIE!"

The queen smiled calmly. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Emma let go and took a staggered step back. She was still standing, still speaking but her voice came out as a whisper and her legs felt ready to collapse beneath her. "What did you do?"

"Mom?" Emma turned to see Henry behind her, looking terrified.

As Emma watched, the queen appeared behind Henry, put a hand on his shoulder and the two of them vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"Henry?!"

Emma reached for him but he was gone, the queen was gone. No. No, this could not be happening. Shit. SHIT.

She span back to where Charming had lifted Regina onto one of the benches that had been laced out for the wedding. She walked to her side, slowed by shock and fear and crumpled. Regina looked small. Eyes closed, almost peacefully, head lolling to one side. Emma bit her cheek hard and the bitter taste of blood spread across her tongue, surprising her.

She lifted Regina's hand. It felt too thin. Too delicate. She stared at the green paint spread across Regina's nail and this tiny detail seemed to wake up her mind. Make her realise this was real. Shit. This was happening. No.

She slowly lifted Regina's hand, in a daze, still unsure what was real and pressed her lips onto Regina's fingers. She closed her eyes. Kissed Regina.

Her eyes opened as the magic gently pushed her backwards, almost caressing her. A rainbow of light shot through the room, flowing outwards from Emma and Regina and passing through the walls and away.

Regina's eyes fluttered open and she gasped, drawing a hard breath into her lungs. Emma took a shaky breath and felt her eyes widen in shock. Regina lifted her head and her dark eyes fixed on Emma. Looked uncertain. Seeing Regina look so scared made Emma want to cry, she looked like a child.

"Regina?" She couldn't quite believe she's woken up. She couldn't believe anything that was happening actually.

"Emma?"

Shit. Shit. It was Killian, standing behind her. Looking scared and confused and hurt all at once.

"Emma, what just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Regina watched Emma turn towards Killian and her head head buzzed. What just happened. Was that a sleeping curse? Emma held her hand. When she woke up, Emma had moved her head away from Regina's hand. Was that...?

"True love's kiss?"

Killian's voice was breaking with pain. Emma turned to Regina but Regina looked back blankly. She didn't have an answer. She tried to speak but couldn't find any words.

Suddenly, Emma sprung upwards. "The evil queen. She took Henry."

Regina felt all the colour drain from her face and she went cold. Apparently Emma felt the same.

"We gotta go, Regina."

Regina stood and the two women fell into step.

"Wait!" Killian still stood at the front of the isle, face crumpled in pain. "Emma we have to talk!"

Regina studied the ground.

"No, Killian. It's Henry. I've got to go."

Regina looked up and locked eyes with Emma and the two of them strode from the room, leaving a spluttering pirate and dazed townsfolk in their wake.

They stepped into the cool air outside the hall and Regina drew a breath into her lungs. "Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know, she's your other half!"

Regina looked at Emma condescendingly. "Thanks for the help, I hadn't worked that out."

The two of them stood an awkward distance apart, unsure how to get back onto familiar territory. They needed to talk but now really wasn't the moment.

Regina racked her brains to think where the queen would have taken Henry. "Well, I would take him to the house," she said hesitantly. "But she's different. No emotions, just tactics. She would want him somewhere out of the reach. Hard to get to."

She looked at Emma and they moved as one towards Emma's bug. It didn't need to be said out loud, they had both thought of Regina's vault. It struck Regina as they were climbing into the car that that trust that Emma could read her mind was a link between them. A bridge. She wondered what they would do once they found Henry.

She dipped her head and stepped into the car. It was only at this point she noticed that Emma was still in her ridiculous wedding dress, and the thick fabric was crumpled around her in the car. Today was meant to be Emma's wedding day. A wedding that would most likely be continued at some later date. Emma wanted Killian. She loved Killian.

Regina looked at Emma. At where her hands lay on the wheel. "We need to go, Emma."

"Uh-huh."

Regina dipped her head to see Emma's face. She was frozen. "Emma."

She jerked awake and turned the key. She turned to Regina. "We can do this."

Regina smiled but Emma wasn't talking to her. She was talking to herself. Preparing herself.

They drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

The car pulled up outside the vault and Emma stamped on the brake. She'd nearly hit a grave. Whoa. She had to slow down. Think this through. She turned to Regina to ask the plan but Regina was already getting out the car. Ok. So much for slowing down. Emma followed suit.

She slammed the door behind her and grabbed Regina's wrist as the brunette strode towards the tomb.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. "We need a plan."

Regina pulled her hand away and Emma felt a bubble of shame rise in her. Why had she grabbed her. It wasn't necessary. Things were hard enough without them touching each other every twenty seconds.

"I'm going to get our son back. Since when have you ever needed a plan?"

"Regina..."

"Since when have we had a plan work out well?"

Emma didn't have an answer.

"Yeah, we're better at making it up as we go along. Come on."

Regina marched up and the door flew back off its hinges, fuelled by an electric blue light. Whoa. Regina sure was strong when she was angry. This actually felt endearing to Emma. Knowing there was someone else in the world who loved Henry just as much as she did.

Emma followed Regina into the tomb. They flew down the stairs and through the secret door.

"Down here."

Regina barked and ducked down a corridor. Emma felt safer knowing who she was following. Regina was more powerful then anyone gave her credit for. They swung round the final corner into the depths of the lair. This was where Regina kept her magic, probably the most dangerous place in storybrook (after Gold's shop).

The evil queen stood there, smiling welcomingly. Henry had been sitting in a corner but jumped up at the arrival of his moms. The queen tipped her head forwards Emma and she felt anger rise inside her, strong and harsh.

"Get away from my son before I end you!" Regina snarled and Emma was impressed by her anger and the power behind her words. They were dripping with magic.

The queen smiled and lazily flicked her hand towards Emma and Regina, freezing them. They watched helplessly as she cupped Henry's head in her hands and looked into his eyes. Emma panicked. She was going to hurt him. Someone was going to hurt her son and all she could do was stand and watch. She felt like her bones were breaking, the pain was deep and raw. In her head she was screaming, desperate to be with her son.

"What are you going to do?" Henry sounded scared but strong, his voice was shaking but powerful.

"Oh Henry. I would never hurt you. I'm your mother."

Henry recoiled a little, trying to pull away. "No, you're not!"

She smiled at him and Emma felt her blood boil, wanted to scream.

"Henry, we divided. I am the darkest parts of your mothers soul. And even the darkest parts of me wouldn't hurt you."

She gazed at him, almost lovingly and disappeared in a haze of purple smoke. The spell on Regina and Emma broke instantly and they were at Henry's side and hugging him.

Regina held Henry away from her so she could look into his face. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

He seemed dazed, staring at the place the queen had disappeared. "No. No, she was kind."

For some reason, these words struck fear into Emma and she pulled Henry into her, wrapping herself around him as though that could keep him safe. She looked at Regina over his head and the round, scared eyes of the other woman confirmed her fears. This felt like some plot. Emma closed her eyes and pulled the two of them closer and she felt so strong.

Holding her family, Emma felt invincible.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina felt like shit. The relief at getting Henry back faded and she felt sick to her stomach. The evil queen was back. Emma had given her true love's kiss. The evil queen was back.

Shit.

How were they going to handle this? They were holding Henry and Regina could feel Emma's hand on her arm. Her skin was burning white hot. Electric. She slowly pulled away from the hug and her stomach twisted at the thought of Emma retreating. But they had to pull back. They had to do something.

Henry looked at her, face furrowed in confusion. "I thought- I thought she put you under a sleeping curse. That was why she took me. She said it was so I wouldn't wake you up."

He took another step back and looked upset. "Did someone else wake you up?"

Regina looked at Emma for help, for guidance, how much were they going to say? How could they possibly explain this? Emma met her eyes then looked at the floor.

"Umm. Yes. Your mother woke me up." She was hesitant, unsure whether Emma would be ok with her saying this. Emma's eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"Mom?" Henry sounded scared, and a little upset. It broke Regina's heart to hear him like that. He was looking at Emma, clearly wanting to know what had happened. What was going to happen. Emma was still staring at the floor and Regina wanted to slap her. Their son was scared, checking out wasn't an option right now.

It felt like decades before Emma nodded. Confirming Regina's story or reassuring herself? She lifted her head and looked at Henry. "It's going to be ok. We'll fix everything."

Really? We'll fix everything. Regina was pissed. Those words were bland, and not really helping Henry. But she couldn't think of anything else better to say herself so she decided to end the conversation. "Come on," she said, gripping Henry's arm and pointedly ignoring Emma. "We've got to go, she could come back."

They all knew she had left by choice, she wouldn't come back until she was ready and moving to another building wouldn't exactly stop her but they all left. Happy for the excuse to get away from this. They climbed into the bug, Emma driving, Regina taking the backseat beside Henry so she could hold his hand, needing the reassurance that he was ok. He stared out the window, not wanting to be in this car. Not wanting to be with them.

They pulled up outside Regina's house and she frowned at Emma. "Why are we here? Shouldn't we go to your parents? Let them know Henry's ok?"

Emma let a shaky breathe escape from her before answering and Regina saw the fear in her face. Saw her knuckles were white on the wheel. She melted, realising properly how scared Emma was.

"I'll call them. I just- I can't-"

"I know. Killian."

Henry looked between the two of them curiously.

His name seemed to have an affect on Emma, she looked guilty. Regina's heart hurt, seeing her like that. She looked so ashamed. But she hadn't done anything wrong. Had she? They had to have this out.

"Ok. You can stay here tonight. I've got some clothes you can borrow."

Emma forced her way out of the car, struggling with the bulk of the wedding gown now that she wasn't fuelled by adrenaline. "Thank you."

Regina turned towards Henry, who had made no move to leave the car. "Are you ok with staying here tonight or do you want me to drop you off with your grandparents?"

Henry hesitated. "I'm ok here. Thank you mom."

He sounded stiff and tense. Regina was concerned something had happened he wasn't telling them but the way he was staring at Emma made her think it was more about the wedding. He liked Killian. What was he thinking? Regina sighed and leaned back into the car.

"I'll heat up some pizzas. Come in whenever you're ready." He half smiled. She smiled back. There was nothing more she could do for him until she'd sorted some of this out herself.

She and Emma walked into the house and she led the blonde straight up to her bedroom and pulled open her wardrobe. "Take anything you like."

She was about to say something else, they needed this conversation but looking at Emma now, she so obviously wasn't ready.

Regina left the room and walked downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma stripped quickly and pulled on a silk top and black skirt. She was suddenly glad of the trainers she'd been wearing under her dress, she didn't want to have to borrow a pair of Regina's shoes. How the brunette managed to stride around town defeating bad guys in scary heels, Emma would never know. She had to admit though, picking up a pair of black leather boots, that it was totally worth it.

She picked up her gown and paused. She couldn't leave it on Regina's bed. She wasn't sure if she would be invited to stay in the guest room or sleep on the sofa, and if she was in the guest room, Regina might go in to change the bedding. She wasn't quite sure why she was hiding the dress from Regina, she had just spent the evening racing around in it with her, but she felt it was insensitive. Somehow.

Emma crept downstairs quietly and stashed the dress in the boot of her car. Henry had left, he must have gone into the house. She was glad. She wasn't ready to explain what had happened at the church.

What had happened? She didn't love Regina. Regina was her best friend, that was all. Hell, just before her parents had come in, she'd been apologising for not being sensitive enough about Killian's return and Regina had seemed to take it very well. No. Regina definitely didn't love Emma.

Besides, Emma loved Killian. Very much. He was her rock, he was there for her when things got difficult. He could always be trusted to step up and do what was right. He had died to save them for heavens sake, and stayed in the underworld and watched them walk away. She couldn't let go of him. She wondered how hurt he would be. Maybe Gold or her parents would have a decent explanation for the thing. The kiss.

Her parents. She forgot to call them. She looked at her phone with apprehension. She really wasn't ready for some Snow and Charming wisdom. She sent them a text instead. _Henry's fine. We're staying at Regina's tonight._ Would they read too much into that? Fuck it. She hit send.

Emma walked back into the house, just in time to catch a glimpse of Henry, disappearing into his room, holding something. She walked into the kitchen.

"Is he ok?" She asked Regina, not sure what to say. Henry was always a safe topic, they both loved him very much.

Regina looked worried. About Henry? What had he said?

"Not really. I wouldn't normally let him eat in his room but I don't think he wanted to sit with us."

Emma could see the pain that gave Regina. Ever since Emma had walked back into Henry's life, he had wanted her. Sure they'd had their ups and downs (ripping his girlfriends heart out had most definitely been a down) but they had always been able to move on. She couldn't image what she would do if he pushed her away the way he had with Regina. The way they all had with Regina. Emma could see how scared of rejection she still was, convinced everyone would shut her out again.

She smiled apologetically. "About what happened today-"

Regina stiffened and slightly turned away. She took two pizzas out of the oven and set them on plates. Emma wondered if Regina was avoiding this, but Regina took the plates to the table, poured them drinks and sat down. Ah. She was giving Emma time to figure out what she wanted to say. Emma smiled a little. Regina had looked up to let Emma know she was paying attention but returned her gaze to the food. She was giving Emma as much time as she needed.

"Look, Regina. I don't know what happened. Obviously, I don't love you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Obviously, I don't love you."

Regina shut down. No. No. No. Everything was lost, everything was ruined. Everything. This was why she had never told Emma, she had been so scared of this. Of Emma saying she didn't love Regina. And now it had happened, her worst fears had come true. Emma didn't want her. Emma didn't love her. How could she have been so stupid as to think that someone as beautiful as Emma would love someone like her? Regina was nothing. Darkness. She was some broken little girl who still believed true love was posssible.

The room grew still. Her heart slowed. Time stopped. She wanted to lash out. That was what Regina did when she was hurt. When she felt backed up against a wall. She wanted to hit Emma, to hurt her, to make her suffer as much as Regina was suffering. She would call Emma an orphan. Tell her she was alone. She knew exactly how to cut the saviour.

No.

Emma deserved better.

Emma deserved better than the ravings of an ex-evil queen. She had done nothing wrong. She was trying to be honest. She was being brave. And Regina couldn't hurt her. She imagined Emma's face crumpling in pain. Thought about Emma in pain. She couldn't. Emma deserved a hero. Someone brave and strong, just like her. Emma deserved someone epic. Someone who would live for her, give everything to her. Emma deserved everything she ever wanted.

Regina felt like she was bleeding. Like she was dying right here in this fucking kitchen and no one could see. Emma couldn't see. She was so alone.

Regina had always been alone though, really. Whether she was smiling prettily while her mother tried to sell her off to the highest bidder or sitting in the background of Leopold's castle. She was just another display piece. Leopold was a collector of pretty things. She remembered his extensive collection of precious gems and jewels. And she was the rarest of them all.

No one ever wanted Regina. Not really. Not just for herself. She had to be strong. She had to be her mother's queen. Leopold's beauty. Henry's hero. Robin's second chance. Zelena's connection to the light. She had been an idiot to think it could be any different with Emma. Emma didn't want Regina. She didn't love Regina. She didn't need Regina. She needed a friend.

So Regina did what she had been doing her whole life. She pulled on a mask.

Regina smiled. "Obviously."


	8. Chapter 8

"Obviously."

Emma sighed, glad they were at least on the same page. She really didn't need her best friend to be in love with her. Regina wasn't even gay, was she?

"Ok. Ok. Good. So, why did it work then?" She blushed furiously. "The kiss, I mean."

Regina dipped her head so her hair fell over her eye. Emma forced herself to look away, wouldn't let herself question why it was so hard. She wanted to stare at Regina. At her hair. Her hair was fucking beautiful. Emma wanted to touch her hair. Was that normal?

"Mom." Henry stepped into the room, giving both women a fright. "You need to tell her."

"What?" Emma frowned and looked from Henry to Regina. "Do you need to tell me something?"

"No!" Regina hissed and glared at Henry. Henry glared back.

"This isn't fair." Henry glowered at Regina. "I know you're trying to help her but she can't have this conversation with only half the information."

Emma watched the battle of wills curiously. She had wondered once or twice how the two of them resolved issues. Apparently she was finding out.

Henry fixed Regina with a fierce glare and kept eye contact. Regina held out for a second then relented, dipping her head and lowering her eyes. Her hair fell and hid her face. Henry smiled triumphantly and turned to Emma.

His face dropped, grew serious. He hesitated, his eyes flickered slightly. He didn't want to do this. Emma frowned. What could he possibly have to say? He looked like he was scared of hurting her. The tension was killing her.

"What?"

Henry sighed. "She loves you."

What?

"What?"

No. Regina? No. She didn't. She couldn't. She said she didn't. Wait. Did she? Did she actually say that? No. She just agreed that Emma didn't love Regina. Oh shit. Was this actually happening? She was supposed to be marrying Killian less than three hours ago. And now Regina was in love with her? Henry had always wanted an easy family to define. His parents being together would be huge for him. He must have this wrong.

She looked at Regina, waiting to see her reaction. Regina didn't move. Shit.

"Henry, can you just give us a moment?"

Henry paused, wanting to know what was happening but also knowing they needed some time and left the room. Emma waited silently until she heard his bedroom door close upstairs to make sure he wasn't listening.

She fixed Regina with an icy stare. "So. You love me?"

"Yes." Regina's voice was just a whisper and Emma wondered what could possibly be going through her head.

"And you told Henry?!"

"No!" Regina looked up, affronted. "That boy is smarter than we give him credit for. He already knew."

Well. That was slightly better. At lest Regina hadn't gone to Henry before speaking to Emma.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean- I know why you didn't tell me but," she struggled for want of better phrasing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Regina looked up. She looked scared. "I guess I was afraid. That you wouldn't love me back." She looked back at the floor and Emma felt her heart softening.

"And, you were happy. With the pirate. I didn't want to risk that."

Emma didn't know what to do. She half wanted to bolt but right now it was a choice between facing Killian and Regina. And she chose Regina.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina's face was on fire. She couldn't believe Henry had just said it like that! What was she supposed to do now? She was answering all of Emma's questions but Emma was fast running out and then what?

She couldn't wait anymore, this was killing her. "Emma stop. I have some questions of my own. What you have with the pir- with Killian. Is it True Love?"

Emma paused. She looked thrown by the question. "I- I- don't know. I love him."

Regina frowned. "That's not exactly the same thing Emma. We have lots of loves. Very few True Loves. Is Killian your True Love?"

Emma looked so upset. Regina wanted to stop, she hated seeing what this was doing to Emma but she had to keep going. It was now. Do or die.

"Emma. I know what you said. But now. Seriously. Take a minute and think. Could you- Do you love me?"

Emma froze.

There was a long silence. Minutes passed.

Finally, Emma looked up at Regina.

"I- umm. You mean more to me than- umm. Regina. I don't know if- umm. I'm not gay."

Regina looked at her in surprise. "That's what's bothering you?"

"It doesn't bother you?"

"No." Regina realised this was a worlds clash. "Gay is not really a problem in our world. There is no homophobia. There is no coming out. Most people have courted both genders."

Emma looked at her lap and Regina realised this was going to be difficult. After 28 years in this world, Regina knew about the stigma around gay marriage and people coming out but never understood it. It was something in your bones, it was why people who came from accepting backgrounds and families were still scared of coming out. It was something you only understood from growing up in this world, Regina knew that much. She struggled over what to say next.

"Emma. No one will care if you're dating a woman. We don't see it like that."

Emma scuffed her shoe along the floor. "I know."

"And Henry was raised by only people from my world. He won't see it like that."

"I know."

"So what is it Emma? What's scaring you?"

"I- I've never dated a girl. I don't know how to- How would I know if I was gay?"

Regina smiled. "I don't know. We don't use gay or straight. We just have love."

Emma closed her eyes. "Sounds nice."

Regina wondered what it must be like. To be so afraid of a word. Gay was a confusing word. Some people used it as an insult, it seemed, others claimed it with pride, others still, had to force it from them. It seemed to be so loaded and have so many meanings to different people. Regina knew more than most people what it was like to be afraid of yourself. To hate yourself. To be beyond redemption. To genuinely believe you were an abomination and not worthy of other people's time of effort. But Regina knew exactly what she had done, she could trace her path into the darkness. She knew the exact moment she became a monster. How could Emma feel even a tiny shred of that hatred, that fear? Emma had done nothing wrong. She was so beautiful. So epic. Emma was perfect. She couldn't really feel like that, could she?

"Emma." Regina lifted a hand to Emma's face. Touched her cheek same as she had less than 5 hours ago, making Emma up for the wedding. "I don't care."

Emma nodded but her eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Emma, are you hearing me?" Regina stepped closer, brought her face close to Emma's. "I don't care. I love you for you. Every part of your soul. Every inch of flesh. Ok? You are fine. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Emma stared into Regina's eyes, unbelievably close and lifted a hand. She touched Regina's hair. Neither woman was fully sure what happened next. Who actually moved forwards. But they did. Their lips met. Regina half expected to the kiss to be crazed. Hungry. Desperate for she couldn't have. What she now had. But it was slow. Uncertain. They were gentle, testing the waters. Pushing their boundaries. Golden hair fell across Regina's face and drove her crazy. She wanted this woman. Now.

But...

She pulled back. Emma leaned with her, didn't seem to realise they were moving until Regina had arched backwards, then she broke away, embarrassed. She stepped back questioningly and Regina met her eyes apologetically.

"We can't."

"Why not?" Emma asked, ashamed of the desperate tone to her voice.

"Well, for one thing, our son is upstairs killing aliens. For another thing. You're engaged. To Killian."

Emma flamed red. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Yes. Of course. I will have to talk to him. In the morning. Umm. I think I need time to work out what I'm going to say."

"Of course. I'll make up the spare bed." Regina left the room and Emma turned back to the table and started to clear up their full plates. She thought about what had just happened. She couldn't wipe away the smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Things felt very different in the morning. Emma winced at the light pouring through the window. Did all of that really happen? She sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in the spare room in Regina's house. Shit. It was all real.

That kiss.

Emma smiled to herself and flicked her phone on to check the time. Crap. 10 missed calls and more than twice that unanswered texts. All from her parents. Nothing from Killian. Crap. She realised she was going to have to deal with him sooner or later but the radio silence scared her a little.

Emma decided a shower here didn't feel like a good idea. After last night, she had no intention of being undressed in Regina's house so she quickly changed back into the clothes she had been wearing last night (Regina's clothes!) and walked downstairs. Regina was in the kitchen cooking.

"Morning,"

Emma decided for fake casualness and adopted a relaxed expression like last night had never happened. Regina glanced over her shoulder, surveyed the situation and followed suit. "I made eggs."

She dished scrambled eggs and toast onto two plates and they both dug in hungrily. They had never gotten back to the food last night, finding each other's company too distracting.

Halfway through her food, Emma looked up. Guilty to have only just noticed what was wrong. "Where's Henry?"

"It's a Monday. He's on his way to school."

Emma checked her phone. "It's still early."

Regina looked at her plate. "I dropped him off at the Charming's so David could drive him."

Emma nodded. "So... you spoke to my parents?"

"Yeah. They are not my biggest fans right now."

"Hook?"

"Wasn't there. Or at least, I didn't see him." Regina looked up at Emma. "Are you going to speak to him?"

Emma knew how little Regina valued herself but Emma wouldn't kiss her and then pretend it had never happened. "Yes, Regina. I'll talk to him today."

"What are you going to say?"

This did stump Emma. "I- I'm not sure." There was a minute of awkward silence. "What about you? What are you going to do? We need to do something about the queen."

Regina fully looked up, confident now they were back to business. "I'm going to speak to Gold. I thought I had killed her which means there's some loophole to that diving potion."

Emma nodded thoughtfully.

Regina stood up and dumped their plates in the sink. "I'll drive you to your parents on my way to Gold's."

Emma frowned, "It's not on your way. And I have my car out front."

Regina smirked. "And then who would make you go inside?"

Emma sighed. She didn't want to go but she had to and having someone to make sure she went in was probably good.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina watched Emma walk through the front door and sighed. She really didn't want to leave the blonde and she would stay if she felt like her presence would be any help but she was worried she'd make the Charming's even more angry. She hadn't wanted to tell Emma but Charming had been seething. He had waited until Henry was out of the room and then accused Regina of destroying Emma's wedding. Well, she kind of did, but not purposefully. She hadn't even managed to tell them about the evil queen.

She could have. The Charming's weren't stupid, if she had told them she had something important to say, they would have listened. She was scared they would blame her for the queen.

She pulled up outside Gold's shop. Right. Battle face. Things went smoother with Rumplestilskin if you went in with a plan. It was harder to reach for that smile, that mask inside her, it was rooted in her darkness. But she did it, she found her smirk and waltzed into the shop.

It was empty.

"Hello? Gold?"

"Ah, there she is. My better half."

Regina froze. Crap. Who else would the queen have gone to! She should have seen this coming. The queen walked in from the back room, followed by Rumple.

Rumple smiled. "I'm afraid we're closed right now. Private function."

Regina looked between the two of them and relaxed. They hadn't yet made an alliance. The queen looked way too tense at Regina's arrival, which meant she wasn't confident yet of Gold's loyalties. Which meant they could be bought.

Regina turned to one of the glass cabinets and ran a hand over a pair of creepy wooden puppets. She smiled. This exchange was all about bravado. She was guessing that since she didn't know the exact effect losing the queen would have on her, the queen also didn't understand the implications of losing Regina. They would both have to be cautious.

"Oh, I think you'll want to hear what I have to say, dearie." She said the last word with a sneer. That pricked his ears. If she was confident enough to mock him, she must have something good.

He waited impatiently while she absently fiddled with the puppets. Regina waited as long as she could, pushing Gold. The longer she paused, the better her cards were. She turned back and smiled. The queen returned her smile, trying to read her. Rumple didn't.

"Well?"

Regina turned to him. "While my shadow self here, was busy trying to force her way back into town," the queen hissed. "I was righting wrongs."

Rumple frowned, looked bored. "You still have wrongs to right?"

"Not mine. My sister's."

The queen got there a fraction of a second before Rumple did. "No. There is no way to break a sleeping curse."

Regina smiled. "Isn't there?"

Rumple narrowed his eyes. "Choose your next words very carefully."

"Send her away. Tell her you won't help her. Help me figure out what went wrong with the division. And I'll make sure Belle wakes up, Safe and sound."

"Well, that's quite rude."

Ignoring the queen, they looked at each other, calculating. Finally Rumple extended his hand. "Deal."

He looked towards the queen. "As it happens, I won't be needing your services today."

She pursed her lips, surveying. Seeing if she could offer anything higher probably. But no. There was nothing higher than Belle's salvation.

"Ok, Rumple. But be sure, I'm not finished with you." She raised her hand and was gone.

Regina strode into the back room. "Let's get started."


	12. Chapter 12

Emma put her key in the front door and walked into her parent's place. Her mother had been sitting at the table with a plate of untouched food in front of her but rose as Emma walked in. She looked upset.

Emma started to apologise for everything that had happened yesterday but was cut short as Snow pulled her into a hug. She sighed into her mother's shoulder. Walking out like that, not coming back, Emma knew she was out of order and she'd been scared that they wouldn't forgive her. Snow's hug meant the world. It meant they would be ok.

Snow drew back a little but kept her hands on Emma's shoulder. The contact was so comforting and Emma welcomed it. "Emma, what happened yesterday? Was that the evil queen?"

Emma frowned, "I thought you saw Regina. She didn't tell you?"

"Umm," Snow flushed red. "We didn't really give her a chance."

"Oh." Regina hadn't told her that. Emma hoped she was ok. "We'll yes. She's back"

Snow's face crumpled and Emma wished she had better news. "We don't know how, we had thought Regina had killed her. But however she got here, it's not good."

"What happened with her and Henry?"

Emma sat down. She was still trying to make sense of what she'd seen between the queen and her son. "I don't really know. She was... kind. She was kind to him."

Emma's alarm was echoed on Snow's face. "Kind?!"

"What does that mean? What is she planning?"

Emma was relieved at least that Snow's mind jumped to the same conclusion. That the queen had to be planning something. Was she trying to bring Henry round to her side? Surely she knew that wouldn't work. Henry was a hero, through and through.

"I don't know." She looked at her mom and said what had been bothering her about the queen. "She looked like Regina."

Snow frowned. "Well, yeah."

"No. I mean, when she was with Henry. She reminded me of when I first came to town. When she was fighting for Henry even though he didn't want her."

She twisted her hands together. "Was that Regina? Or the evil queen?"

"When you first came?" Snow looked lost in thought. "She loved Henry. She was hanging on through the love of her son. That's got to be Regina hasn't it?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to say." Emma looked up at her mother. "I think she loves Henry."

"What does that mean?"

"She can still love."


	13. Chapter 13

Regina nodded at Rumple and walked out of the shop. They had gone all they could for now. Rumple had to get some ingredients and she had to finish her research on her side of the deal. She was so lost in thought, trying to piece together what books she needed that she didn't notice someone leaning against her car until she was just a step away.

She looked up in surprise. Killian. Shit.

"Killian. Hi."

He watched her struggle to find words. He said nothing.

"About yesterday-"

"My wedding?" He raised a single eyebrow and Regina felt her blood run cold.

"Umm, yeah. Look, have you spoken to Emma?"

"No." Killian looked so cold. "My blushing bride seems to be avoiding me."

Regina wasn't sure how to play this. He was being the villain. Should she try and play him at his own game or relent? She thought about yesterday. His wedding day. He had reason to be angry.

"I'm sorry, Killian. The queen is back."

"I don't give a shit about the queen," he growled. "Emma kissed you!"

"Well to be fair, I was unconscious at the time. I couldn't exactly have stopped her, could I?" Killian didn't seem to be in the mood for being fair. Regina swapped tactics. "Ok, you need to talk to Emma. You need to sort this out."

He turned something over in his hands, absently. It glinted silver.

"I think I can sort this out right now. We both know Emma. She can forgive anything."

In his hands. It was a knife. He rested the tip of the blade against his fingertip.

"Emma will always forgive me."

He took a step closer.

"You are the problem."

He was so close she could smell his breath. He stank of alcohol but still managed to grip the knife steadily.

"But I can fix that."

He raised the knife up. Regina flicked her hand and it flew away. She was shocked. He wasn't really about to stab her, was he?

He snarled at the disappearance of the knife. He looked like an animal. Regina was scared. He had no magic, he was essentially defenceless against her but him leaning over her, his height, his strength. She was scared of him.

She ducked under his arm, easy enough now that he was a few steps away from the car and slid into the drivers seat. She pulled the door shut behind her and sped away. What just happened? Should she tell Emma? Even after this, she didn't think Killian was dangerous. Not really. Not to Emma at least. She would tell Emma she had seen him, that he was angry and drunk but not that he'd tried to hurt her.

But what if she was wrong? What if he was overcome by rage and rum and took a swing at Emma? She couldn't live with herself if Emma got hurt. What if Emma didn't believe her? What if Emma thought she was lying?

No. This was ridiculous. She would go to Emma now and tell her what had to be said, no more than that. The thought of seeing the blonde again, being close to her, even with Snow and Charming around, electrified her. She wanted to touch Emma. It wasn't even about sex. Just touching her hand was enough. Being in the same room. Emma grounded her, made her feel safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina raised her fist to knock on the door. And didn't knock. What would Snow or Charming say about seeing her with their daughter so soon after the wedding disaster? She looked at her watch. Nearly one. Henry wasn't out until four. She couldn't wait to see him. They had been very awkward and quiet this morning. She was giving him the space to work things through. She had actually offered to keep him home today, which she didn't do very often but he'd probably made the right call getting away from it all for a bit.

She stretched out her fingers which creaked in the leather glove. Reformed her fist. Took a breath. Still didn't knock.

"You do actually have to make contact, you know?" Regina jumped about a foot in the air and turned to see Charming standing in the hallway behind her. "The door. You have to make contact for them to know you're here."

Regina smirked. Tried not to laugh. She loved Charming's comebacks and was especially nervous after he had shouted at her this morning.

"I am just looking for your daughter actually. I thought you'd be in there, everything ok?"

He smiled. "I was just at the station. Crossing my Ts and dotting my Is."

He was talking too much. Was he nervous? She was nervous, he couldn't also be nervous they would just be reflecting nerves back and forth and-

"Regina? You zoned out. Are you ok?"

"About as well as I could be. The queen, you know? And Emma," she paused. Dangerous territory. "I don't want to not be her friend."

Charming looked apologetic. "About this morning, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. I just, I'm Killian's friend and I want all the best for him and Emma."

Regina smiled. "I know."

"But that wasn't fair. I want you to get your happy ending too."

Was Emma her happy ending?

"If you and Emma want to be together, you have my blessing."

Regina felt lost for words. "Thank you."

Charming stepped past her and opened the door. "Don't you have a key? We need to get you a key."

"You only lock the door at night anyway. It is ridiculously easy to break into your place! Seriously, don't give out anymore keys."

"Well, I'm the sheriff. I don't think we're a great target."

They walked through the door laughing and Regina felt like part of the family. Like hook. They wanted her.

Emma and Snow were sitting at the table, both looked shocked at the arrival of a laughing Regina and Charming. Charming dumped his bag on the table and kissed Snow. She laughed and grabbed his arm and he led her away kissing her. He winked at Regina as they danced away. He was leaving her and Emma to talk.

Emma turned to Regina. "Ok, that was gross. How did things go with Mr Gold?"

Regina found it totally adorable that Emma still called him Mr Gold like she didn't know who she really was.

"Yes, things went very well. I stopped him making a deal with the queen and he's going to help me defeat her."

"Really?" Emma looked so surprised. "What did you have for him?"

Regina winced. "I said I could help him wake Belle up."

Emma's eyes widened. "You can do it though right? It's not a good idea to make a deal you can't keep with Gold."

Regina smiled in a way she hoped was reassuring. "Don't worry, I can do it. Just, maybe not the way he hoped."

Emma frowned.

"Anyway, that's not what I came to talk to you about. I ran into Killian."


	15. Chapter 15

"I ran into Killian."

The brunette was measuring her words carefully, clearly something bad had happened.

"And? How was he?"

Regina looked nervous. What was worrying her so much? What had happened between her and Killian?

"He was angry." Regina paused. "Very angry. When you talk to him, you should get him round here. Being around your parents will probably keep him calm."

Shit. What had he done? Emma knew he had a bad temper but Regina looked seriously freaked and it took a lot to scare her like that. Killian wasn't violent. Usually.

"Ok. Ok, I'll call him now." She was less than enthusiastic about this prospect and very relieved when Regina stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Hang on, not while I'm here. I think I pissed him off earlier, it's probably better if you wait till I'm gone."

Emma's smile dropped. "You're leaving?"

Regina beamed and Emma hated how needy she was being. But she was needy. She needed Regina. That was unavoidable.

"No. I'll stay for a bit. But I've got to pick Henry up for four and I wanted a bit of alone time with him. To talk."

Emma nodded. Henry and Regina had an interesting dynamic, he had been doubtful of her and her motives for a long time but at the end of the day, she had raised him. She knew him better than anyone. Regina would get his true thoughts out.

Charming poked his head around the metal staircase. "You guys ready for us to come back?"

"Well that depends, are you going to keep making out like teenagers?" Regina mocked.

"Probably." Charming laughed as he and Snow re-entered the kitchen.

"Well, I hate to be the buzzkill but shouldn't we discuss the evil queen?" Snow did not look entertained by Charming and Regina's quips.

Regina straightened up and put on her battle face. That was her I'm totally in control, leave it to me face. It was dangerous. Sure, Regina could handle almost anything but Emma had learnt from Neverland that although Regina was solitary by nature, she actually worked best when she had people around her.

"I've got a plan worked out with Gold. He thinks we didn't fully separate, that we're still connected somehow. That's how she's still alive. He's going to try and find a way to sever that bond."

"So you can kill her?" Emma was still uncertain if the queen was fully evil.

Charming and Regina both looked at her with alarm. After their earlier conversation, Snow knew where Emma was coming from so she cut in before Regina could respond.

"We have to. To keep storybrooke safe. The queen creates chaos wherever she goes."

Emma dipped her head, acknowledged this. "Sorry, just hard to wrap my head around."

They decided to drop the topic of the queen and instead spent the next few hours relaxing as a family. They decided that Regina should take Henry on a picnic when she picked him up as it was a beautiful day and they all got involved packing a basket. Emma and Charming got in a minor food fight, (only partially fuelled be Regina) which Snow ended by tipping a jug of water over Charming. Regina dragged the basket towards the front door as he disappeared to grab a new shirt, grumbling about Snow only telling him off and not Emma, and Regina glanced back as the door swung shut behind her. In there, with the people she used to despise, Regina had felt more at home than she had for a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina drove away and she felt like she carried the warmth of that room in her car. She pulled up outside the school and bit her lip. A group of 16 year olds spilled out together, girls in twos and threes linked together, the boys shoving each other and laughing loudly. There were a couple of kids who walked alone, masking their loneliness with giant headphones or staring into their phones. Henry used to be that kid. Tiny for a ten year old, beautiful kid, always with that story book under his arm. When did he grow up? He strolled out now with Violet, the two of them whispering.

She'd been uncertain about Violet at first, she was very protective over her baby and terrified that someone would break his heart but after getting to know the girl, she was sensible and kind. She wouldn't hurt Henry on purpose.

He caught sight of her and smiled. Whispered something to Violet, kissed her cheek and peeled away towards Regina. She loved seeing their casual kisses. She wasn't sure if they were in love, he hadn't said it yet, and they definitely had time, but they were so at ease with each other. He was happy.

He walked up to Regina's car. "Hi mom. You ok?"

"Of course. I just wanted to meet you today, before you got on the bus. How was your day?"

They ducked into the car. "It was ok. I had a science test that went quite well."

Regina turned the key in the car and pulled out onto the road. "I brought us a picnic. I thought maybe we could eat in a park?"

She turned slightly to see Henry smile. "Yes. That will be fun."

They make casual conversation while driving to the park and setting out the food. Henry was less than approving Charming's attempt at making sandwiches.

"So." Regina poured from a flask of hot chocolate into two mugs and surreptitiously checked to see if Henry looked ok. "About yesterday."

Henry took his mug and wrapped his hands around it as if he were cold but it was a very warm day.

"How do you feel about everything?"

"The wedding?" He bit his lip. "Ok, I guess. I mean, Killian's cool but- I don't know. I guess, it would be awesome if you two wanted to be together. And, it comes down to love doesn't it? And you love her."

"Oh, yeah, thanks for that!" She said poking him in the ribs. "You told her I loved her!"

"You do love her!"

"Well you could have been a bit gentler!" They smiled.

He looked down. "How did she take it?"

Regina felt a smile growing over her lips. "Fairly well."

"YOU KISSED HER!"

"What? No! Why would you say that?"

He grinned at her "I'm not an idiot! You have the same look you did whenever you kissed Robin Hood."

She blushed. "No! We just talked. Mostly."

He took this more seriously than she had thought he would. He looked lost in thought for a moment. "If this doesn't work out, will you two be ok?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "I think so. We really were friends for years before anything else. If nothing else works out, we'll still be friends."

He smiled. "Then you have my blessing. As long as you two stay on good terms, I'm happy."

She ruffled his hair. "Thank you. So. What are you to tonight?"

"I was actually wondering if I could go to Violets for a bit."

He looked almost shy. They hadn't talked about girls much. He was sensitive and kind and she knew he wouldn't be cheating or breaking hearts but for the most part, she stayed away from his relationship. He was old enough to make decisions for himself and as long as he ran anything important by her, she was ok with that.

"Her father will be home, right?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Home by 10?"

He smiled. "Awesome."

"Ok." They started packing up and loading things back into the car. "I'll drop you by her house? It's on my way back."

He frowned. "Wait, aren't you going home?"

"No. I'm heading to the office for a bit. I didn't do any work today, I'm going to grab some paperwork to take home with me."

"Ok. That sounds good then, thanks."

Regina looked at her son with pride. He was so grown up.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a knock on the door. Emma stopped laughing. Killian. She'd called him about 20 minutes ago, the timing was right for it to be him.

Snow put her hand on Emma's and smiled. Charming opened the door. He smiled at Killian. Emma wanted to bolt. Shit. What would she say? What could she possibly say?

"Hello Emma."

Wow. He stank of alcohol. She saw Charming clock how drunk he was and his brow furrowed.

"Hi, Killian."

"So." He sounded cold, distant. "What happened yesterday?"

She couldn't breath. "I don't know. The evil queen is back. Or she wasn't really gone. I think she didn't really die she just-"

"I don't give a shit." She jumped. He was so angry. Snow looked at him sharply. "You kissed Regina. At our wedding."

"On her hand. It wasn't romantic. I- I didn't mean anything."

"Do you love her?"

There it was. The question she had been waiting for. She had really not known the answer until he asked.

"Yes."

He looked fierce. "Do you love me?"

"Yes. Yes, I do, I really love you. I'm so sorry Killian. I don't know what's going on. I'm sorry."

He slammed his hand down on the table. "That's not fucking good enough."

Emma jumped, Snow leaped up to stand between them and Charming put a hand on Killian's shoulder, roughly pulled him back a step.

"That's enough mate. You're drunk, you shouldn't be doing this now."

Killian looked up at him hazily and fixed back on Emma.

"Why are you doing this? Do you want to be with her? Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know." Emma stood. Tried to clear her thoughts. "I love you Killian. But I think I'm in love with her." She blinked back tears. She would not cry now.

Killian looked so angry. "That's your problem Emma." He tried taking a step forwards but Snow dint moved, stayed in between them. "You're fine when it's just us. You're everything. But when there's someone else? Neal. August." He clenched his jaw. "Regina. You get too distracted." He strode out of the room and the door slammed shut behind her.

Emma collapsed back into her chair, her hands shaking. She looked up at her mother and the tears fell. "He hates me."

"No! No."

Snow wrapped her arms around her and looked up at Charming. They didn't know what to say. It was obvious that he still loved her. He was so angry though. Charming looked really concerned. He had looked ready to hit Emma. He wouldn't, would he? They all knew he'd been violent back in his pirate days but he was better wasn't he? Redeemed. Good.

He had died for them. For Emma. When the dark one. He had died to save them. He was good. A hero. But he had gone dark the first time after losing Milah. Regina had gone dark after losing Daniel. Losing love had a powerful affect. It created so much darkness. If he truly felt he'd lost Emma. What would that do to him?

What would he do?


	18. Chapter 18

Regina was sitting cross legged on the floor of her study when someone knocked on the door. Regina checked her watch: nearly 8. Too early to be Henry.

She opened the door and there she was. Emma. Looking lost.

"Emma? Are you ok?"

Emma nodded absently. Regina frowned. Clearly not.

"Come inside, you look frozen!" The beautiful weather had faded into a cool evening and Emma wore short sleeves showing goosebumps up and down her arms. They walked into the house and Regina closed the door. She turned and Emma was right beside her, she hadn't gone into the house, they were standing about an inch apart. Breathing the same air.

"Where's Henry?" Emma seemed distracted.

"At Violets house. Emma, are you ok?"

"No. I saw Killian."

Oh. That was what this was. "What happened?"

"I think we're over."

"Oh, Emma!" Regina pulled Emma into a hug and was shocked at how icy cold her arms were. "Emma, you're freezing! Where's that ridiculous jacket you wear everywhere?"

Emma shrugged. "I didn't want it. I keep myself safe by shutting people out Regina."

Regina wasn't sure where this was going or what it had to do with the jacket but she sensed Emma had something to say so she kept quiet.

"I wear armour. To push everyone away. I am so scared of losing people. But with you... Even when we were fighting, you were always there. You could out live the bloody apocalypse!" Regina smiled hoping she knew where Emma was going with this. "I don't have to keep myself safe from you. I won't lose you."

She gulped and caught her breath. "I love you, Regina."

Regina pulled Emma forwards and they kissed. It was different this time, hungry, needing the contact, needing each other. They stumbled up the stairs, not letting go off each other and spilled into Regina's bedroom. They paused for a moment looking at each other, alive with the knowledge of what they were going to do.

"I love you too," Regina whispered and they were on each other again, pulling Emma,s shirt over her head, unzipping the back of Regina's dress. Emma tasted inexplicably of popcorn which drove Regina crazy. Wanting this woman.

They fell on to the bed, wide eyes uncertain. Golden hair fell on to she Regina's face and she wanted to laugh. Touching the soft yellow curls, gazing into Emma's piercing blue eyes. This was all Regina had ever wanted. To be so unbelievably happy with someone she loved and wanted. With someone who loved and wanted her. All the time and effort she'd spent plotting against this woman. Hating her. Scared that she would take away Henry, take away Regina's happiness. Turns out, Emma was meant to be part of that happiness.


	19. Chapter 19

The door opened downstairs. Shit. Henry must be home. Emma jumped up and started pulling her shirt back on. Regina lay in bed, quietly laughing at her.

"Stop laughing! Are you trying broadcast our sex life to our son?" She winced at the word sex, terrified Henry would hear her.

Regina stood up, wrapping the sheet around her and still laughing. "No, you're right. You running out of my room at 10 won't look suspicious at all" Emma glowered.

"Where is my skirt?"

Regina smirked. "Check under the bed,"

Emma blushed. "Oh, yeah. Thanks."

She dressed quickly and was infuriated to see that Regina simply settled for pulling on pyjamas. "Subtle."

Regina smiled and Emma melted. Henry always got out of trouble with that exact same smile.

Henry ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Regina opened it and pulled Henry into a hug. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" Emma did not want to know what he'd done to cause that blush.

Regina checked her watched "9:55. Good boy!" She ruffled his hair and he ducked away laughing. Then he caught sight of Emma. "Oh. Hi mom."

He looked between the two of them and smirked wickedly. "I'll just go into my room and leave you guys to it shall I?"

Emma gaped. Regina laughed and pushed him jokingly. "Cheeky! Actually yes, if you're ok for tonight."

He hugged them both and left the room.

"And leave time for breakfast at home tomorrow," Regina called after him. "We need to catch up, ok?"

He shouted something nonsensical through his door.

Regina turned back to Emma and smiled. Emma stared at where Henry had left. "That actually just happened? He's just cool with it? You're just cool with it?"

"He's sixteen Emma. He knows what sex is."

Emma cringed. "I know what sex is, I still don't like reminders that my parents are- you know, I think I'm actually going to leave that example there."

Regina laughed. Fuck. She knew that laugh was sexy. She had to know. That was why she was laughing instead of arguing back, she was using her sexy laugh to stump Emma.

"I'm right." Emma growled and climbed back on to the bed. She sat cross legged at the foot of the bed and Regina slid back into place at the head of the bed. "So, what do I do now? Do I go home or...?"

Emma trailed off, not quite inviting herself to stay but hinting.

"Well, Henry already knows you're here and he's fine with it. And it's pitch black outside. I think you should stay." Emma beamed. She had never heard anything as adorable as Regina nervous.

"So... In the guest room?" Emma didn't want to push too hard but she had to be clear on where they were.

"Or here. If you want."

She grinned at Regina. "Yes I want. I definitely want."

They smiled at each other, and Emma thought how glad she was that this was Regina. If was anyone else, she'd be cringing at how awkward she was being but with Regina that didn't matter somehow. It was ok. She could make stupid mistakes and get things wrong and she already knew Regina's reaction.

"So. Can I borrow some pjs?"

"Aw, I'd so prefer it if you didn't bother." Emma glared at Regina.

"Alright. Alright." Regina relented and crossed to the wardrobe and threw some pyjamas at Emma.


	20. Chapter 20

**Trigger warning: this chapter talks about rape. It is not graphic or explicit and has a positive end but due to the sensitivity of the topic, the plot of the story does not rely on this chapter. The issue won't be raised again and the rest of the story will can be read without this chapter.**

 _Regina was in her rooms in Leopold's castle. Her castle though it didn't feel like hers. This place would never feel like home. It was dark outside. She walked to the door and was surprised to find it locked. She was locked in. Why? A key slid into the lock from the other side. Regina flew backwards in surprise as Leopold walked into the room. He locked the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was thin and quaking. He didn't say anything. He stepped closer, shoved her backwards towards the bed and..._

"Regina! Wake up!"

Regina pushed against the form lying next to her, shot backwards. Her heart was racing, she couldn't make sense of where she was.

Slowly the surroundings solidified. She was in her room, facing a very frightened looking Emma. Not Leopold's castle. Never again. Her breath tore through her chest painfully and she tried to slow her breathing, to banish the shadows from her mind. They retreated.

Emma's eyes were round and scared. "What happened?"

"Bad dream." Regina was curt, still shaking. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"That was not nothing. You looked terrified. What were you dreaming of? The burning room?"

The what? Oh. The sleeping curse.

"No. I don't think I was under long enough for my spirit to travel there. It's just an old memory."

Not quite a memory. In her dream, Leopold was silent, business like. In truth he had enjoyed the sound of his own voice a lot.

"What kind of memory?" Emma was more gentle, tentative now that she knew it was something from Regina's past. There was a lot in her past she wouldn't talk about. Actually, this was something she didn't talk about. She had never told anyone about this, not Robin, not even Henry.

But Emma. She could trust Emma with this. She had always been worried about what this would do to Henry, or how Robin would take it but Emma was strong enough to take anything. Could deal with anything. And Regina knew it wouldn't change the way she felt. Probably. Hopefully.

She looked at her lap and started speaking. "When I married Leopold. He wanted a display piece, something pretty to show off. A mother for Snow."

Emma listened quietly. Snow had told her all this.

"But he wanted more. He wanted... I don't know. Fun. Control, maybe? They used to lock my door at night. He had a key. I couldn't run, even if I had had somewhere to go. The doctor, his doctor would make sure I didn't get pregnant. He didn't want another baby to compete with Snow. He wanted his pleasure."

She was whispering now, her voice broken and emotionless. "With no repercussions."

"Regina." Emma's horrified whisper brought Regina back to the present.

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She lifted a hand and wiped the tear sliding down Regina's face.

Regina was lost for words at the sheer gentleness behind Emma's touch. It was all compassion and empathy. She curled into Emma and cried. She had never spoken about that time out loud and saying it made it feel real again. But it also had a sense of closure to it. Putting it into words, having someone else know and understand helped Regina let go. She thought she could finally put this dream to rest.

"Right," said Emma. "I can't protect you from memories but I can help with the nightmares. Lie down."

Regina lay back in the bed and Emma curled around her protectively and softly kissed her hair.

"You are safe here, Regina. I won't let anyone hurt you." And for the first time in years, Regina fell quickly into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Emma woke up. The room was empty, Regina had left. Damn, she really needed to start waking up earlier. She walked downstairs and found the kitchen empty. Shit. Regina hadn't left, had she? She wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want to leave and have Regina get back to find her gone but she didn't know where Regina was. She couldn't just stay in her house indefinitely.

She was dithering in the doorway, unsure where to go. Something touched her back from behind and she jumped.

"Sorry!" Regina stepped past her into the kitchen, laughing, "I didn't mean to scare you so much!"

Emma caught her breath. "Ok, not cool. I thought you would be taking Henry to school."

"Nope. I caught up with him. He's happy and he's good with us, he just wants things to get back to normal at the moment so he decided to get the school bus today."

Emma nodded. She had been worried that Henry would freak out but he seemed to be taking it really well. "So. We need to talk about the queen."

"Actually," Regina turned and Emma noticed she was twisting her hands together. Nothing good then. "I think Gold's got it in hand for now." Emma frowned.

"He's making up a potion, he thinks we didn't completely divide but that he can fix it. I can't really help him at the moment. But I do need your mother's help."

Definitely not good.

"Or rather, her shoes." Emma raised her eyes incredulously. "If she still has the ruby slippers?"

"Oh. Yes. I think she does." What did this have to do with the evil queen? "Why do you want to travel to a new land? Where?"

"Oz."

"Ok... why does that not like a good idea?" Emma was surprised and almost angry, scared at the very thought of Regina putting herself in danger. "What for?"

"Hook's father was once under a sleeping curse and while he asleep, he fell in love with the woman who was caring for him. She woke him up."

Emma frowned, thinking. "But I thought you couldn't hear the outside world?"

"Well, after a couple of hundred years, the spell weakens. You can hear, and feel what happens around you. Assuming Rumple doesn't want to wait that long to convince Belle, we need some way to connect them."

"So he can talk to her?"

"Exactly! So I got to thinking about Zelena's necklace. It connected her to the other three witches and made them stronger. I think, if I could get hold of those necklaces, I could imitate their connection. Link Belle and Rumple together."

Emma nodded, still not really liking the plan but having to admit it made sense. "I'll talk to my mother."

"Or I could? I want to check I'm ok with Snow and you probably need to talk to Killian."

Emma deflated. Did she? It was so hard yesterday. But she couldn't continue sleeping with Regina unless she made sure her and Killian were over.

"Ok. Today is not going to be a great day. Meet for lunch? Grannie's?" She asked hopefully.

"I'd love to." Regina smiled and kissed Emma's hand. They already felt like a real couple and they had only been together for a few days. This just felt natural.

Emma dropped some bread in the toaster. Regina cocked her head curiously. "Just out of interest, can you cook? I don't think I've ever seen you doing real cooking."

Emma grabbed a plate and smiled. "Yes, I'm quite good with simple things, pancakes, breakfast foods mostly. But I'm not as good as my mother so I'm happy to let her cook for me while she's up for it!"

She looked around at the cabinets and Regina slid open the cutlery drawer. Emma loved the fact that she didn't have to say anything. She sat down at the table and Regina flopped down into a chair beside her.

"You don't have to stay you know? If you have to go."

"I won't leave you to eat alone. If you're alright with a slight detour, you could drop me off at the Charming's then head to the docks? Or not." She looked down.

She thought she was being too clingy. Emma loved having her around and would never get sick of spending time with her.

She put her hand on Regina's and Regina looked up. "That would be great."


	22. Chapter 22

Regina watched Emma's knuckles grow white on the wheel. "Hey, it'll be ok. Killian's not a bad guy, he'll be ok." Emma nodded. The words were hollow though. It wasn't about Killian being dangerous (although Regina was now scared that he could be) it was that Emma didn't want to upset him. She thought she had broken his heart and it was killing her. It would be one thing if she were finding him to work things out but she was going to tell him they were over. She was leaving him. For a woman.

Regina wondered how he'd take that. In the enchanted forest, there had been no culture of homophobia, people didn't need to come out or confess anything, they just dated who they dated, but she'd never spent much time with pirates. The sea had its own culture, its own rules about what was or wasn't ok. And she wasn't sure what exactly they were or where Killian fell on this.

They climbed out of the car and stood outside her parents place. Regina was wringing her hands together. She was not prepared for this. Emma knocked and ducked back into the car out of sight. Regina raised her eyebrows and tutted in exasperation. Emma was acting about four years old.

Snow opened the door and seemed surprised to see Regina standing there. "Oh. Hi, Regina." Surprised and less than delighted.

She stepped back and Regina followed her inside. They stood somewhat awkwardly in the kitchen. "So. Regina. Can I help you with something?"

Regina frowned. Snow would say yes to this. But she would do it automatically. Regina wanted her to actually agree. "Are we ok?"

Snow looked surprised. "Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh, because my other half interrupted your daughter's wedding, we shared true love's kiss and then she hid out at my house two nights in a row?" She hated to sound so weak but that was how she felt. Weak. "Are you angry with me?"

Snow couldn't breath. She had a flashback of herself, age 10, standing in front of her stepmother-to-be, absolutely terrified that she had ruined everything. She remembered feeling so small, so ashamed. And everything was lost. It was. They were never going to be mother and daughter as she had once hoped. But she also remembered that sense of hope when Regina had said they would be ok. She could do that. She could do it for real. She was big enough to forgive, to move on.

Snow sighed. She turned back to Regina. "Yes. I'm angry. But not with you. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just pissed that Emma lost Killian. It's not you though," she touched Regina's shoulder. "It's ok. We're ok."

Regina felt her chest get heavy. That's what she should have done. All those years ago. She should have told young Snow that yes, she was upset, but it was with her mother, for killing Daniel not Snow. They smiled sadly, both hit by memories.

"Ok. So, I actually came to ask you for something."

"Sure."

"How long has it been since you last saw your friend Ruby?"

Snow frowned, confused. "Not since I left her in Oz after the underworld. Why?"

Regina grinned. "How'd you like to see her again?"


	23. Chapter 23

Emma was having a distinctly worse time. She stood on the pier not knowing what to do. Could she just walk onto the boat? She had never needed an invitation before but it was different now. Everything was different.

She climbed up the steps onto deck and slipped down the ladder that led to the captain's quarters. It was dark and quiet. She turned around and jumped out out of her skin when a shadow behind the desk moved. Killian was sitting silently in the dark, had quietly watched her descend the ladder. He looked at her and he looked lost, hollow. She hated that she had caused him so much pain.

She stepped forwards, uncertain. "Killian."

He tilted his head forwards. "Emma."

They looked at each other. There was so much between them. Had it really come to this? There didn't seem to be anything to say.

Killian leaned forwards and his jacket creaked ominously. "So, Emma. It seems like you have a choice to make."

Emma froze. He was going to make her say it out loud. "A choice?"

He looked pissed at that. His anger was much scarier sober, much more intense. "You know. You have to choose. Me or Regina."

Shit. "Killian- I- what we had. I don't know if it was true love."

"Bullshit!" He slammed his fist down and the desk creaked in protest. Emma jumped and saw a flicker of shame on his face that quickly evaporated.

"Don't hide behind some stupid lie. We had love. True love. And you are choosing Regina. Just say it!"

He flew out of his seat and towards her. She pressed her back into the ladder, leaned away from him. "Killian stop."

He leaned forwards, pressed a hand against her waist. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Emma pulled back and felt the hard edge of one of the wooden rungs in the back of her head, another digging into her shoulder blades. "Please. Just stop."

Her words seemed to wake him up, he stepped backwards, looked horrified. As soon as he was back a step, Emma turned and clambered up the ladder. She ran across the deck and half leaped, half fell down the steps onto the docks. She ran back to her car and slammed the door behind her, locking it. Only then did she let herself cry.

She drew her feet up on to the seat and held her legs, trying to calm herself down. She had to breathe. She had to calm down. She was supposed to be men's Regina and she couldn't go like this. Fuck. He'd been a wreck. He wanted to hurt her, she was sure of it, he would have hurt her.

She wiped her tears took a shudders breath. Emma was quite good at controlling her emotions, foster parents didn't have time for your tears. She started the engine and internally checked she was steady enough to drive. She was early for lunch, at least an hour before Regina would get there but she had to move. Had to be somewhere with people. She had used to come here for comfort, going to Killian or simply to look across the water and draw strength but now it felt alien.

"Well, he wasn't very nice!"

Emma pulled into an emergency break and smacked her head against the wheel. "Shit!" She spun around. The queen was sitting in the back seat of the car.

"What the hell?! How did you get here?"

The queen smiled but looked distracted. She looked at the bruise blossoming on Emma's face. She raised a hand. Emma tensed but said nothing and the evil queen healed her.

She grinned. "All better. Couldn't let anyone hurt you but me, now, could I?"

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Emma was flustered, confused.

The queen's smile didn't waver. "Just checking up on you darling."

And she was gone in a haze of purple smoke. Emma frowned into the empty car. What was that?


	24. Chapter 24

Regina and Snow walked into grannie's laughing. Regina was surprised to see that Emma was already sitting at a table with a mug of hot chocolate in front of her. She said goodbye to Snow and they planned what time they would meet in the morning to travel to Oz. They had decided to wait a day so Regina could go to Zelena for any help or advice. Zelena knew Oz well and aside from Snow briefly passing through, the pair had no experience.

She left Snow ordering food at the counter and flopped down opposite Emma. The blonde looked twitchy and upset. Regina frowned. "What happened?"

Emma tried to smile but winced. Now Regina was scared. "Did he hit you?"

The blonde shook her head. "He just- it's nothing. I hit my head on the ladder."

"Show me." Emma tried to wave it away but Regina was insistent. She expected some bruise or scrape on the top of Emma's head, that she had hit it climbing back up but Emma parted her hair to show a scratch on the back of her head. How had she backed into a ladder?

Regina raised her hand and healed it. "There. All better."

Emma smiled gently. "Thank you. So, what have you got planned with my mother?"

"Well, we'll set off tomorrow morning. We should be back by evening if all goes well. I'm going to spend the afternoon with my sister, see if she's willing to help me map out paths in Oz, know what to expect."

Emma nodded. "And you're sure the witch is there?"

"Yes. I checked with Zelena a while back. She didn't want to bring her over in the curse, she wasn't sure if it extended as far as that icy kingdom she'd been banished to so she sent her back to Oz. You will be alright while we're gone, right?" She said, thinking of the cut she had just healed.

Emma smiled "I am the saviour, you know. I can handle the queen until you get back. And I've got the real Prince Charming on my side. I think we'll be fine. Anyway, food! A girl could starve to death over here!"

Regina stuck out her tongue and called over the waitress. Since Ruby had left, Granny had hired a variety of teenagers to help out. This one had lasted the longest so far at nearly two months.

"Can I get a salad please and a burger and onion rings for the saviour."

The poor girl looked slightly intimidated by the evil queen and the saviour ordering lunch. She scribbled it down eagerly and Emma and Regina shared a small smile. They didn't want to be patronising but Henry wasn't far off a job like this and they both found the idea adorable.

"Oh, and two hot chocolates please. One with cinnamon." The girl nodded and scuttled away happily.

"Thanks. This one's kind of cold."

Regina was loving the small details. The shade of Emma's lips. The lock of hair falling in front of her eyes. The way the collar on her jacket was never quite straight, like she'd pulled it on in a hurry and hadn't stopped to breathe. She was just like Henry and Regina loved that she could trace the small links they shared without feeling jealous. She had always thought that Emma's appearance would push her out, that Henry only needed one mom but they had made a family of their own. Some thing entirely new.

Snow dropped into the seat beside Emma. "Ok, I know I said we were cool but if you start making out with my daughter in the middle of the cafe, we will have to have words."

Emma poked her mother and the two of them fell into a light argument about what teasing was allowed and Snow declared that embarrassing a child was a mother's job. The scene was very much like the one a few days ago, when Emma and her parents were embracing before the wedding. But this was different. Even though neither woman was speaking directly to Regina, they were both shifted slightly towards her. Instinctively including her. Inviting her. Regina smiled to herself and joined in, launching into a story about accidentally embarrassing Henry at his friends birthday party. Although to be fair, he should have warned her that it was a fancy dress party. The young girl with the impressive goblin costume had gotten quite a shock. Regina and Snow both found it incredibly funny while Emma just felt sorry for the parents clearing up afterwards.

The food arrived and Snow left, announcing that she was going to find Charming. He was in charge of baby Neal for the day and she thought she'd give him a hand. What that really translated to was that she could only bare to be away from him for so long. Regina remembered that stage when Henry was small and leaving the room felt impossibly difficult.


	25. Chapter 25

Emma was staying at her own house that night. She'd only moved in three weeks ago, the house that had felt warm and inviting now felt big and empty. She was so small on her own. Neither nor Regina had actually wanted to part but she had been living out of Regina's wardrobe for just a day too long. And it wasn't fair on Henry. He was ok with it but it wasn't fair to a kid of his age to confuse him like that. They to define this, really understand where they were.

They had said they were taking a night off to think about where they were, come to a conclusion, but Emma couldn't take her mind off the evil queen. She'd been so gentle. And what she said? That she was there to check up on Emma? It was phrased like a joke but her voice had been serious.

Emma paused in front her wardrobe, about to jacket off. She had to know what the queen meant. How could she even contact her? She just sort of... appeared. How had she known what had happened with Killian? She must be watching. Emma opened her mouth to call her and realised she didn't know what to say. What should she call her?

She tried again. "Your majesty?" This was stupid. She was calling to an empty house. "Are you listening?"

"I'm always listening, miss swan."

Emma spun around. There she was. Crap. What had she wanted to say? Oh, right.

"I need to talk to you. About earlier. You healed me. You helped me. Why?"

The queen leaned closer. In her corseted dress, Emma fought to keep her eyes on her face. She had a new appreciation for that body.

"Oh, sweetheart. Did you think I was helping you? I need you safe. The final battle is coming. It has been coming since the day we met. Haven't you ever realised? We were made for this battle. You were the product of true love. I was made from greed and duty."

Her voice lowered to a whisper. "You had nothing, you fought for every opportunity and still turned out sickly sweet. I had everything. Every opportunity. And I became this."

Her eyes dropped and despite the menace in her words, Emma thought she looked sad and lost. She wanted to hug her.

"You were forced into the darkness and still managed to break back into the light. I was dragged into the light, kicking and screaming. And I still fell back here. And despite everything,"

She lifted her eyes to fix on Emma's and they looked coal black in the half light of the evening.

"We share a son."

Emma's voice was torn, a horse whisper. "But Regina-"

"I am as much his mother as she is. Maybe more. Because I, unlike her, am not prepared to share him." She clenched her jaw.

"And so the final battle. Or at least, it will be final for you."

She smiled and this time, instead of disappearing in a haze, she walked away. Walked through Emma's house. It was actually scarier. It made her more real. She was real, she was a real villain that Emma had just invited into her home. What was she thinking?

What was all this about the final battle like some kind of game of thrones fight? When the queen came back, she attacked Regina. Sure, she was interrupting Emma's wedding but they she had assumed that was just collateral damage. Regina was the target, wasn't she? So why was she now after Emma? Or was Emma the real target? So then why had she gone for Regina at all? Maybe she was playing multiple angles. Or just feeding Emma lies to confuse her.

Through it all was one burning, unanswered question. If she was out to destroy them all, why was she being so nice? Was there a chance she had genuinely been checking up on Emma earlier? Genuinely concerned that Killian had hurt her? Why? Surely the battle would be easier the weaker Emma was.

She turned back to the wardrobe, still buzzing with questions and stopped. There was her jacket. She had taken it off before calling the queen. But she always wore it when she needed protection, she always had. The few times she had had to walk into a fight without it, it had been keenly missed. But today, just now... She had called the queen without armour on. Without protecting herself.


	26. Chapter 26

Regina and Snow stood in Regina's kitchen. They were about to leave for Oz. Zelena had been very helpful, had even offered to drop by with a map. They were waiting for her now. Regina was always suspicious when her sister was this nice and than felt guilty for doubting her. Zelena was just trying to help.

Snow was saying something, telling some story about Red, but Regina wasn't really listening. She was looking at her phone and biting her lip. She had called Emma just before Snow arrived and the blonde did not sound good. She hadn't said much but she had forgotten they were leaving that morning and when Regina had asked how the night was, she said she had to go and hung up. Regina desperately wanted to see her and check she was ok but Rumple wouldn't keep up his side of the bargain until she gave him the necklaces and the longer the queen was around, the more damage she would do. Emma would have to be ok until they got back.

"Regina, are you listening?" Snow's question dragged Regina out of her thoughts.

"Of course."

Snow narrowed her eyes and slapped on her teacher's voice. "What did I say?"

Regina internally panicked and tried to think what the other woman had said. A knock on the front door saved her, she sped out of the kitchen as Snow's glare burned a hole in the back of her head. She opened the door to find Zelena carrying a heavy looking bag. "Hi! Come in."

She stepped back and Zelena walked into the house. "So, where's baby Robyn today?"

"With the fairies. They've been begging to get their hands on her since, well-" They stood a little awkwardly, neither wanted to acknowledge Robin's death or the implications it had had on their lives. Zelena covered up the gap with a smile. "I think they want to make sure I'm not turning her wicked."

Regina shut the door with a click. "And are you?"

"Hell yeah," Zelena grinned. "Wicked rules!"

Regina rolled her eyes. Her sister may still be a bad influence but she had good intentions and her smile was infectious. They walked into the kitchen and Zelena gravitated towards the shoes sitting on the counter top. She touched them lightly and Snow and Regina exchanged worried glances.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on stealing them." Zelena read their minds without looking round. "Just- memories." She looked a little sad.

"Ok," Snow took decisive action and broke the atmosphere. "You have a map?"

Zelena spun on her heel and dropped her bag on the countertop beside the shoes. "Yes. But I was thinking, what if I came with you?"

Ummm no. This was a really bad idea. "I'm not sure. What about Dorothy? And all the people you terrorised as the wicked witch?"

"I'm a big girl, I can look after myself. And it's perfectly safe for them now."

Snow looked nervous, "Why do you want to come?"

Zelena shrugged. "Apologies to be made. Wrongs to be righted." She sounded so insincere.

Regina looked at her closely. Was it possible that Zelena was trying to do some real good here for other people? And if there was, who was Regina to stop her?

"Ok. You can come." Snow turned to her with shock across her face and Regina shrugged in apology. She wasn't going to limit her sister. "So. What now?"

Snow hesitated but her desire to help and to see Ruby was greater than her worries about Zelena. She slipped the shoes onto her feet and put her hands out. Regina took one hand quickly, it took a second longer for Zelena to take her other hand. Snow closed her eyes and clicked her heels together and they were gone.


	27. Chapter 27

**I promise this will make sense in the next few chapters. I've got a plot in mind. Enjoy ;)**

Emma walked into the sheriffs station. Charming was sitting behind his desk sipping from a steaming coffee. He pushed a second towards her and she took it great fully. She flopped into the chair on the other side of the desk and sighed into her drink. Charming grimaced at her. "Bad night? Wait- do I want to know?"

She rolled her eyes at his half-hearted attempt at humour. "I wasn't with Regina."

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah, we just needed a night apart. Get our heads straight."

"But you talked to her before she left, right?"

"Depends who you ask." Emma thought of her monosyllabic responses to Regina. It wasn't fair. She just couldn't get the evil queen out of her head and she hadn't wanted to tell anyone yet. Not until she made some sense of things.

Charming frowned. "Emma, what's-"

He was cut off by the phone. Emma grabbed it and smiled sweetly at Charming, to wind him up, then turned her attention to the voice in the phone. It was a child. Shit! Why was a kid calling them?

"Am I- is the the cops?" Her young voice was thin and wavering. Emma felt her heart racing but she wrestled to keep her voice calm.

"Yes sweetheart. What's your name?"

"There's someone in my house."

Shit. Emma's blood ran cold. She looked at Charming in panic as he tried to figure out what was being said.

"Ok, where do you live?"

The girl stammered her address into the phone and Emma scribbled it down on her arm.

"Right, are you safe? Are you hidden?"

"Yes. Please come."

"On my way, now. Hang on, darling, I'm coming."

She hung up and jumped out of her seat and charged from the station. Charming was hot on her heels. "Emma! What's happening?"

"Break in! Kid in trouble. We gotta go, dad!"

He drew his breath in sharply. Crimes in storybrooke tended to be either nothing or mass murder. Which were they in for today?

They pulled up outside the address the little girl had given them and looked at each other. Taking a deep breath, Emma stepped out of the car and pulled out her gun. She banged on the door. "It's the sheriff. I'm coming in."

She waited a second and got no answer so she closed her eyes and concentrated on the scared little voice on the phone. A beam of brilliant white light shot from her hand and the door exploded backwards, propelled off its hinges. Charming took a half second to admire the wreckage then followed Emma inside. The house was a tip. Books and papers were thrown across the room, the furniture was savaged, the wall paper was coming off in hunks. It looked like the house had been attacked by some animal.

Emma crept through the rooms, gun at the ready, with Charming close behind her providing back up. She stalked into what must be the kitchen and sensed rather then saw, the movement of a cabinet behind her. A sharp intake of breath. She signalled Charming and pointed to the movement. He nodded and they crept in on either side. Emma positioned herself slightly to one side of the cabinet, and Charming stood in front, ready to shoot. Emma counted down on one hand.

3

2

1

Emma yanked open the door and Charming's gun fell to the floor. He reached forwards and scooped the quivering child out from her hiding place. He rested her on the floor and spoke urgently. "Is there still someone here?"

She shook her head and Emma felt her shoulders drop though she kept her gun high. Charming smiled gently and the kid. "Hey. My name's David. What's yours?"

"Sophie." Definitely the girl from the phone. Sophie was pretty, with short brown hair and wide dark eyes. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face.

"Hey, sweetie," Charming wasn't about to give up, "can you tell me what happened?"

Long seconds passed and Emma was sure the girl wouldn't answer but slowly, she lifted her head. Charming nodded at her reassuringly.

"There was a scary woman, and she took my mom. And there was a pretty girl with her."

Emma frowned at Charming. "The queen? Who would she have with her?"

The girl looked up at Emma. "The pretty girl was a dog."

"What? The queen had a dog with her?"

"No. She was a person. Then she was a dog."

Emma and Charming looked at each other, faces mirrored in horror. "Ruby?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Shoutout to BlueTigress for the awesome reviews! Keep guessing, you're doing well!**

Regina's kitchen melted and was gone and in its place was bright sun shine and grass and what looked like a market square with a huge green castle in the background. There were dozens of people moving around them, bustling them, quite a few of whom leapt back in shock at the sudden appearance of three women in their midst. Most blinked and moved on but one young man took one look at Zelena and started screaming.

"Help! HELP! It's the wicked witch!"

Regina instinctively put her hand over her sisters, both protection and prevention. They didn't need her slipping back into her wicked ways today. But Zelena smiled quite merrily at the sight of everyone running from her. "Oh, it is good to be home!"

She looked at Regina. "Come on then. Palace!"

Regina frowned at her. "Why me? You have magic."

Zelena gave a sigh of exasperation. "If a cloud of green smoke appears in that palace, they'll shoot without discrimination. Now, unless you want to walk all the way there, I suggest you poof."

She flicked her hands out condescendingly and Regina rolled her eyes. Her sister was so annoying! And right. Which actually made her more annoying.

She lifted a hand and they were at the doorway to the palace in a puff of purple smoke. Snow stumbled a little as they solidified and grabbed hold of Regina's arm. They both dipped as they caught each other so the arrow aimed at Regina flew just over her head. She gasped and Snow looked around with wide eyes, looking upwards in the general direction the arrow had come from, turning away form the door.

"Huh. Guess you aren't so popular either." Regina turned to glare at her sister and Zelena smiled sweetly.

"What the hell?!" Regina looked up at the turrets of the castle where the arrows seemed to have come from. She could see shadows, armed and within magic range. She struggled not to go for them. "Do you shoot all your visitors?"

"Just the ones who storm our castle and steal my wife!" They all spun around. A young brunette stood in the the doorway looking murderous with a bow and arrow aimed at Regina.

"Me?! I don't even know you!" What the hell was going on? Regina didn't know this woman. She'd never met her!"

"Wait," Snow stepped out from behind Regina. "Dorothy?"

Dorothy? Like Zelena's arch enemy Dorothy? Regina became aware of Zelena quivering behind her. She knew that feeling. Revenge within your grasp and you can't take it. Being a hero was so hard sometimes.

"Snow?" Dorothy shifted her sights to Snow. "Why are you with the queen?"

Snow stepped forwards slowly. "Dorothy, you can put your weapons down. We've come for your help. Where's Ruby?"

Dorothy bit her lip. Slowly lowered her weapon but kept her grip on the bow. "You don't know?"

Regina felt a pang. Her blood ran cold. That could not be good. "Dorothy, who is your wife?"

"Red. She's missing." She looks at Regina and her face hardens. "No, actually, not missing. Last night you came into our palace, threw me into a wall and took Ruby."


	29. Chapter 29

Charming opened the door and lifted his arm so the girl could step under it and into the house. They had decided that getting her away was safest so they had brought her back to Charming and Snow's place. So far they had managed to find out that Sophie was eight and that she lived with her mom. They hadn't yet worked out where her mom was, what the evil queen wanted or what the hell Ruby had to do with any of it.

Sophie hadn't said much, she was clearly terrified. Emma was frustrated. This just didn't make sense. What was the queen's long game here? How had she gotten Ruby? If it even was Ruby, they just knew it was a werewolf. She was definitely missing something. Charming stood by the staircase, while Emma and Sophie sat down at the table.

Charming frowned. "I don't recognise you, Sophie, how long have you been in storybrooke?"

Sophie blushed. She was painfully shy, this seemed to be hell for her. "Umm. The second time. The second cloud."

"The second curse?" She nodded. This got Emma thinking. She probably wasn't from the enchanted forest, most people were brought over in the first curse.

"Where are you from? Where were you born?"

Sophie looked up at Emma. "Oz. I'm from Oz." She said those words like she didn't want to, like they hurt, but there wasn't time for that now. She was born in Oz but they had traveled to the enchanted forest in time to be caught in the second curse. There was a story here.

"Why did you leave Oz?"

Sophie looked like she was going to cry. She folded her small arms on the table in front of her and buried her head. She whispered something but with her head in her arms, Emma couldn't tell what it was. She laid a hand on Sophie's back.

"What was that?" She tried to be gentle.

Sophie lifted her head and looked from Emma to Charming. "It was my fault. I ruined everything."

She curled back into herself and cried. Emma and Charming exchanged looks over her head. This kid was tiny. She couldn't have done anything that bad, could she?

Emma rose from her seat and she and Charming stepped into the kitchen, just far enough away to speak without Sophie hearing. "This is pointless. She's too scared and upset to really tell us anything."

Charming surveyed the small figure hunched over the table. "I don't know. Her mom's missing. Right now, she has more motivation than anyone. I'm willing to bet she knows something helpful and it's just a matter of getting it out of her."

Emma shot him a look and he smiled. "I'm not suggesting we interrogate her, we just need to ask the right questions."

"And those would be?"

"I don't know."

Emma deflated a little. She hated feeling useless and there was a little girl sitting there crying, pretty much the definition of innocence and Emma couldn't help. She didn't know how to get her mom back, didn't even know what the queen wanted with her.

Unless.

"What if she didn't want Sophie's mom. What if she had been after Sophie?"

Charming sighed. It wasn't much to go on. It wasn't even close to a clue. But they were desperate. "If she was after Sophie, there must be a reason."

Emma felt slightly better now they weren't just scrambling. They had an idea, however tenuous. "Then let's find out."

She turned back to the table where Sophie was still crying, still hiding her face. "Gently."


	30. Chapter 30

Snow, Zelena and Regina stared blankly at Dorothy. "Wait- what?"

Dorothy growled and shifted her grip on the bow. "Snow, she is not who you think she is."

Snow stepped forwards with her hands raised. Dorothy shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to raise a weapon against Snow but she was by no means ready to back down.

"Dorothy, you're wrong. She split herself in half."

"What?" This did not seem to be calming Dorothy down.

"Look, there's two of her now. This is the good one. I swear."

Dorothy bit her lip indecisively. "And the witch?"

Snow glanced back at Zelena. "I vouch for her too."

Dorothy hesitated for a moment longer then dropped the arrow back into her quiver. "My wife speaks very highly of you. I'm trusting you Snow, because she would, but if either off them puts a foot out of line, you're all dead."

With that she span on her heel and marched into the castle, followed closely by Snow. Zelena looked at Regina. "Isn't she a peach?"

They followed the pair in front into the palace and the doors swung shut behind them.

Zelena looked around the castle and clenched her jaw. It had been heavily redecorated. Any trace of her existence was wiped clean. Just another place she never really belonged. She caught up to Dorothy and Snow. "Umm, Dorothy?"

The brunette did not look happy about the prospect of chatting with Zelena but in the name of being civil she pointed Regina and Snow on to a room where they could wait and turned to Zelena.

"Do you know- Is there a little girl here? Probably six or seven, with her mom?"

Dorothy frowned. "No. is that all"

"Please. I know you hate me," Zelena put a hand on Dorothy's arm, "But I really need to talk to her. It's important."

Dorothy pulled away. "I'm sorry. She's really not here."

She walked away, into the room.

"Hey."

Zelena turned to see Regina standing in the doorway, listening. "You ok?"

"Yes." Zelena caught her breath and managed again more convincingly. "Yes. I'm just looking for someone."

"That girl?" Regina stepped away from the door towards her sister. "Who is she?"

Zelena looked at the ceiling and Regina saw her eyes water. Clearly, this was something close to Zelena's heart.

"During the first curse, before I took your castle in the enchanted forest, I was ruling here. And, there was this girl. My guards told me about this girl. And she had magic. She didn't really understand it, she could barely control it. I-"

She paused, looking for the right words.

"I took some interest. She was so young. Her mother hated her magic, was scared of it but her father thought it made her special. He loved her for it."

Zelena looked bitter. "She was so special."

Her voice dropped to a horse whisper. "She was just like me. When I was that age. Her magic, her fears, everything. Except her father."

Her voice was hollow, lost in memories. "He loved her."

Regina's mind whirled. How would Zelena have taken this? This girl who was just like her but had the love Zelena was denied.

"What happened?"

Zelena lifted her eyes to Regina's. "


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm not a big fan of happy endings. Do you guys like happy endings?**

Emma sat down in front of Sophie. She slid a hot chocolate across to her and smiled. Sophie smiled back tentatively. She'd only just stopped crying, breathing in great gulps and rubbing her eyes. Poor girl.

"So. What's your mom's job?"

"She teaches me."

"She teaches at school?"

Sophie frowned. "No. she just teaches me. At home."

"Didn't you like school?"

"I'm not allowed."

Okay. Clearly this was something. "Why not?"

Sophie flushed red. "I do bad things."

Charming sat down. "Like what?"

Sophie looked upset. She put her hands up to her face and hid her eyes. "I don't mean to. I'm just bad. It's all my fault!"

The last sentence came out in a rush of tears. Emma put an arm around her and frowned. What the hell? What could this kid possibly thing she had done?

Charming leaned in. "Sweetheart, we won't be angry. Just please tell us what you mean."

Sophie uncovered her face and looked at Charming. He was calming in nature and gentle and kind. She gulped. "People are scared of me. I can make things move."

Emma drew her breath in. "You have magic?"

Sophie nodded shyly.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Sophie looked up, astonished. Emma was in awe. A girl this young had enough power to use her magic? And know she had it? She must be so strong.

Charming coughed, indicated for Emma to cool it but Sophie was staring at her like she was either insane or quite possibly an angel. "Mom says it's bad."

Emma folded her hand on the table and rested her chin on them, leaning in conspiratorially. "Can I tell you a secret? Moms aren't always right. They make mistakes too. I've made loads of mistakes with my son! But I didn't mean to."

Sophie smiled, and Charming marvelled at his wonderful grown up daughter who always seemed to know what to say. "Right. Right." He tried to clear his thought. "So. The queen will be after her magic then?"

Emma nodded. "Probably." She looked down at Sophie. "Someone else thinks your special as well."

Sophie frowned. "But she took my mom."

"Did she see you?"

Sophie shook her head. "I was hiding."

Charming and Emma exchanged looks over her head. The queen must have taken her mother to try and get to Sophie. Emma wouldn't say it out loud though. The poor kid already blamed herself for just having magic, how would she take the news that her mother was in danger because the queen wanted her?

Emma stood. "I've already dealt with the queen once." She caught herself just before mentioning calling the queen to her house. She still wasn't quite ready to tell her father about that. "When she had Henry. Take Sophie somewhere safe, look after her. I'll try to find out where her mother is. Or make a deal."

Charming frowned. "No. No way. That's way too dangerous, Emma. We've got no idea what she's capable of. Or what she wants."

"Well, she's capable of mass murder and wants a young child, I feel like we should maybe intervene."

Charming sighed. Emma was right. But still.

"Why don't I call the queen?"

Emma felt her heart skip a beat. "No. I've got this. Seriously, dad, I can do this."

He hesitated. "Ok, fine." He looked at Sophie. "You wanna come with me, kid?"

Sophie smiled, stood up and took Charming out. He winked at Emma as they left and she turned back into the empty room. Time to speak to the queen.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry it has been a while since the last chapter but I've been short on time. Gaps should be shorter in future :)**

"Tell us what happened." Snow was completely focused on Dorothy but Regina couldn't keep one eye off Zelena.

Dorothy looked at Regina. "Last night. She just walked in. Killed a load of guards. Wrecked the place. Me and Ruby stepped up to challenge her and she just laughed. Grabbed Ruby and she was gone. We tried tracking her but she just vanished."

"But how did she even get to Oz? And why now?"

Dorothy looked straight at Snow as though Zelena hadn't spoken. "She had the shoes."

"Wait, the red slippers?" This caught Regina's interest. She turned to Snow. "She must have been listening to our plan. She took the shoes last night-"

"But if they were back by the morning then she's back. In storybrooke. With Ruby? That's the bit I still don't get, what did she want Ruby for?"

Damn. Time to come clean. No way to avoid it now. Regina sighed. "She must have figured out my way of waking Belle up."

Snow frowned. "The necklaces?"

"No. Well, yes and no. Yes, we came to get the necklaces so someone could connect to Belle. But not Gold."

She winced as Snow and Zelena both started to object about her lies. Dorothy hadn't caught on yet.

"She doesn't want to be with him. His smooth talking isn't enough to change her mind. But maybe, Belle opened herself up once, to love. To-" she looked at Dorothy. "Someone else."

Dorothy recoiled. "Ruby? Ruby and Belle were in love?"

"I don't know. I think they were for a while. But then Belle chose Rumple and Ruby chose you. If it were possible to remind them, why they cared in the first place, there might be enough still there to wake Belle up."

Snow looked appalled. "Ruby didn't love Belle!"

"Didn't she?"

Snow opened her mouth to object but was lost for words. Regina closed her eyes. She knew there had been something there, she'd seen it with her own eyes. Affection, even if neither cared to admit it. And maybe, just maybe, a little love? It had to be worth a try. She has so wanted to keep it secret though. If the queen had Ruby and the necklaces, she had the advantage. Regina still had time though. If the queen had caught on to her plan, and she must have to have taken Ruby, she knew as well, that it couldn't be done quickly.

Dorothy interrupted this train of thought. "But she doesn't love Belle anymore. She loves me, she is married to me!"

Snow and Regina exchanged glances. Dorothy was scared and hurt. That made her dangerous. Snow spoke first. "Yes. She loves you now. Only you." She looked to Regina. "That plan couldn't have worked. Ruby loves Dorothy."

She said this firmly, which told Regina exactly what she should say. "Of course. It was an idle hope. Nothing more."

Dorothy knew when she was being placated. She stormed from the room. As soon as she was gone, Snow and Zelena turned to Regina.

Zelena raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't waste all this time and a trip to Oz on an idle hope. What was the rest of your plan?"

Regina looked down. This was what she had been keeping secret. From herself as much as anyone. She knew what had to be done to wake Belle. But it was dark. Very dark. And she wanted to be all light now, all good. Still, it was too late to wipe the plan out of existence. She grimaced.

"The only way for Ruby to fall back in love with Belle,"

She paused, measuring her words.

"Would be for her to forget Dorothy."


	33. Chapter 33

**Sophie has taken a bigger role than I origanally intended. Is it bad to have a main character who isn't actually in the programme? I know this conversation largely goes over things we already know, but I was in the mood for fluff tonight. Enjoy!**

Emma looked around her at the small sitting room. She grabbed the story book, abandoned on the counter and went to hide it. Something happened. She wasn't entirely sure what, it was like the book pulsed in her hands. It felt warm. She opened it cautiously and flicked through a few pages, landing on part of Regina's story. Regina and Robin's story. It was just before she had met Tinkerbell when she fell from the balcony

Although Regina had sworn she'd fallen, the one and only time they had discussed it, she admitted she had considered it. That she didn't try to save herself. Emma stroked her thumb across the small illustration of Regina. Looking sad and lost. Emma's brow furrowed. Regina had been young and losing love and feeling alone had made her lash out, pushing away Tink and isolating herself. Emma closed the book thoughtfully and hid it under a sofa cushion. She would have to save that thought for later.

She shook her head, bracing herself and cleared her throat. "Your majesty?"

Silence.

"I know you're watching. Come on, hiding's beneath you."

"I quite agree."

Emma span to find the queen behind her. Oh my God, she was so close! Emma frowned. "Do you just appear behind me to piss me off?"

The queen smiled. "Yes."

Emma rolled her eyes and tried to focus. To concentrate on why they were here. "You attacked a family. A mother and child. Why?"

"Protecting the child before saving your friend?" She smirked. "Very noble. If you know about the kid, you must know about your dear doggy friend. She wasn't very tidy."

Emma clenched her jaw. "She's not a dog."

"Details, details." She waved a hand causally. She smiled delightedly as Emma's hands bunched into fists.

"Temper, darling."

"Tell me about Sophie. What do you want with her?"

The queen sighed, like she'd been hoping for a more interesting question. "Well, I was in Oz, kidnapping your little..." she paused and smiled devilishly. "Wolf friend, and I just so happ-"

Emma cut her off mid sentence. "You went to Oz!?" She was internally kicking herself for not figuring this out.

The queen leaned forwards. She smelled young and fresh. Emma could feel the blood pumping through the brunette's veins, stirred by the closeness. It made her feel dizzy.

"I will tell you about Ruby or the kid. Up to you."

Emma's head span even as she realised the queen had used Ruby's name. Had bent to Emma's request. "Why would you tell me anything?"

The queen's voice was low and deep, barely louder than a whisper. "I don't know. I shouldn't." She raised a hand and ever so gently lifted a strand of yellow hair that had fallen in front of the blonde's eyes. Emma couldn't breathe. "But I will."

Emma blinked like she was waking up from a dream, stumbled backwards. She shook her head and tried desperately to clear her thoughts. The queen seemed to be enjoying the emotions, swaying slightly in the heat that had taken over the small flat. That was radiating out from Emma. Emma scrunched her fists and eyes and fought for control. It was like a bucket of cold water was thrown over her, dampening the warmth of the magic. She opened her eyes. The queen looked disappointed. Emma felt a little disappointed herself.

She thought of the choice the queen offered and uttered a silent apology to Ruby. She hated this but Ruby was strong and could defend herself. She had to look out for Sophie.

"Tell me about Sophie."

The queen sighed again, but this time it was soft. Genuine. "Like I was saying, I was... borrowing, your friend Ruby to do something for me and I just so happened to run into one of Zelena's ex-monkeys. I, um... encouraged him," Emma winced. Poor man. "To give me some information about my dearest sister."

Emma was cautious but strong. "What kind of information?"

"Oh, you know," the queen upped her casual stance as though they were acquaintances discussing the weather. "Her deepest darkest regret."

"Which is?" Emma wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

"Sophie."


	34. Chapter 34

Zelena and Snow had both argued bitterly about Regina's plan and about her keeping it to herself but had agreed to stay quiet in Dorothy's company. Regina knew her sister would keep it under wraps, Zelena still didn't trust Dorothy, but Snow was a bit of a loose cannon when it came to secrets. They had to get out of Oz and away from Dorothy before she could do any damage. Regina led them through the castle, and rounded the final corner with the front doors ahead of them when Dorothy stepped through a doorway ahead of them, into their path. Clearly she had spent her time away from them well as she was weighed down by heavy armour and a sword hung at her side to accompany the bow over her shoulder.

Her face hardened at the sight of the three women. "Leaving without saying goodbye?"

Regina internally swore. This was bad. "Sorry if our manners weren't quite up to par, we're busy trying to save our town. And anyway, we can't leave without-"

Dorothy's eyes narrowed. She raised her hand to two necklaces, identical to the one Zelena had once worn hanging from her hand. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not!" Regina reacted instinctively and forcefully. Dorothy looked surprised. Crap. Regina had to reign in her defensive tone as she had no excuse for why Dorothy couldn't come. "Who would manage at the castle, here?" She gestured around her nervously, grasping at straws.

Dorothy frowned. "You think I care more for some castle than my own wife? I'm coming."

Regina protested weakly and Zelena huffed but Dorothy couldn't be dissuaded. She took a firm grasp on Snow's arm. Regina sighed but had no choice but to follow suit.

Snow looked at her three companions, making sure they were all connected, then clicked her heels.

Once again, the world around them melted, warping and reforming to show Regina's kitchen. All four woman stumbled and Dorothy's heavy bow knocked a bowl off a display, which smashed as it hit the tiles. Regina sighed.

"Right. Give me those." Regina snatched the necklaces from Dorothy. Snow shot her a look. Regina was always snarky and sarcastic but always with a purpose. This was unnecessary. And worse, it was mean.

Zelena frowned at Regina but didn't call her out. "I should probably be leaving."

Regina nodded, slightly taken aback at herself and the venom with which she had snatched the necklaces from Dorothy.

Snow looked between the two of them and sighed. They had all had a long day. "I'll leave to. Dorothy, you can stay with me and Charming tonight and we'll get you caught up on the evil queen and all we know about her." Dorothy nodded and all three made their goodbyes and left. Regina strode alone in her kitchen.

She knelt to pick up the shards of clay from the broken bowl. She lifted the larger pieces in to the palm of her hand, not paying much attention, and suddenly felt a sharp pain slice her finger. She gasped and dropped the clay, which off course shattered into even smaller pieces, creating a larger problem. Regina swore and turned on the cold tap, shoving the offending finger into the stream. The water was so cold it made her bones ache and her finger throbbed with the pain of the cut. Regina bit the inside of her mouth to stop from screaming. She was so angry. She had this bubble of anger inside her chest and it was like it was pushing on her lungs and making her chest ache. She wanted to scream, to hit something, to feel magic flow from her.

And yet, a calm sliver of her mind pondered this anger. Was she really this enraged that Dorothy had broken a bowl? She extracted her hand from the water and flexed her fingers, feeling the total loss of sensation the cold water had brought. She felt like she was in a daze, like she had little control over what she did. She raised her frozen hand to her chest, lightly grazed the skin covering her heart. Her heart which was whole and beating in her chest. Right?

The sound of the doorbell broke the spell and she stepped over the broken bowl and opened the door.

Emma.

She smiled feeling the weight of the day suddenly. She felt exhausted and weary, as though she could finally allow herself to be weak. She didn't have to be perfect with Emma.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Emma stepped forwards hesitantly, as though she was scared things might have changed and Regina pulled her close. Breathed her air. Her lips found Emma's and her arms circled her, drawing her close, seeking comfort. They fitted together perfectly. Regina smiled as Emma's kisses travelled to her neck. "I was only gone a day."

Emma let a hand stray upwards into Regina's dark hair. Focused on kissing Regina's beautiful jawline. "I really, really missed you."

They moved into the house and let the door swing shut behind them.


	35. Chapter 35

**I know it's short but bare with me, you're getting two today and some serious fluff!**

Emma traced a finger along Regina's collar bone. Regina's eyes twitches but didn't open. Emma smiled. She was faking. She kissed the tip of Regina's nose. She could see Regina trying not to smile. Trying and failing. She pulled back, allowing a millimetre of space between them. Regina's snapped open and she pulled Emma close again, buried her head in Emma's shoulder. Emma laughed and stretched out in the bed.

Finally, Regina sighed and leaned back. Sat up. She didn't want to leave the comfort of the bed and the beautiful woman but there were things to be done. She checked her clock. "Shit! It's nearly 10! Henry's late!"

Emma smiled. "I sorted that. He stayed with my parents. He wanted to meet Dorothy and I wanted a bit of time to ourselves."

She reached out and pulled Regina back into the bed. This turned into a mini wrestling match, which dissolved into kisses and laughing. Regina won. They collapsed back onto the mattress. "We need to catch up anyway."

Regina smiled, didn't seem to keen to fight this reasoning. "Ok. You first. Much happen while we were gone?"

Emma sighed. She should have come up with a better excuse. This story would definitely kill the mood. Oh, well, it had to be told sooner or later. So she described getting the phone call from Sophie, turning up to the wrecked house. She explained their theory that the queen had taken Sophie's mother to get to Sophie for her magic and Regina frowned but had no better theory. Emma paused and looked at Regina carefully. "Regina. The queen- she... she has Ruby."

"Oh, yeah, that. I know."

Emma was surprised at Regina's casual tone. "How do you know? And is this not bothering you? She could kill our friend!"

Regina sighed and propped herself up on her elbows. "You knew Dorothy was here."

Emma nodded, "I ran into her with my mother on your driveway."

"Didn't you wonder why she was here?"

Emma shrugged. "I was distracted."

Regina smiled. "Sorry about that. We brought her back because, funnily enough, she noticed that her wife had been kidnapped."

Emma was slightly taken aback. "They got married? Aww!"

Regina glowered. "Focus."

Regina took a deep breath and told Emma what had happened in Oz. The necklaces she had brought back with her. And who was supposed to wear them.

Emma drew back, shocked. "She's going to make Ruby forget Dorothy? How?"

Regina looked at her lap and fidgeted, guiltily. She only knew the queen's plan because it had been hers first. "She'll take time. Just over a year. Take Ruby back to before she met Dorothy, before she fled to the enchanted forest, before Belle reconnected with Rumple. I was going to use a dream catcher so it was reversible but the queen will go for a curse. It's more... permanent. It will work better."

The colour drained from Emma's face. "She can't! She wouldn't! It's wrong! It's evil!"

Regina frowned. "Emma, she's the evil queen. What did you expect?"

"I don't know. I expected better."


	36. Chapter 36

**Here is the second of the day, as promised.**

Regina tried to pull her hand away from Emma's but Emma stubbornly laced their fingers tighter. Regina sighed. "Seriously Em, you don't want to see me go the whole day without coffee."

Emma let go and beamed. "Em? I like it!"

Regina winced and put a new filter in her coffee machine. She barely functioned without caffeine as it was and Emma had switched on full hyperactive six year old mode. "You do realise you'll need a nickname now?!"

Regina dumped coffee into the machine and decided on the approach that had helped her through half of Henry's childhood. Silence and food. She put bread in the toaster.

"Like Reg! Maybe Reg? No. Not Reg. It makes you sound like a man."

Regina shot her a look and reached into the fridge. Please say the coffee was done! She turned back to the machine. It was out of water. Regina closed her eyes.

"Or 'Gina. That's it! I'm calling you 'Gina!"

Regina put toast on the table and reached back for her steaming coffee. "That sounds great." She said, dryly. "Should we get back to the villain destroying our town?"

Emma smirked. "You need to learn to live in the moment! Lighten up!"

She poked Regina and accidentally caught her quite hard between two ribs. Regina shrieked and slammed her cup down, narrowly avoiding spilling it. "Oh, you are so dead!"

They ran through the house, Regina only catching up as Emma reached the front door. She pinned the blonde and held her down with her knees and elbows. "What now your majesty?"

Regina smiled wickedly. "You've got no idea what I'm capable of Miss Swan."

Emma arched upwards and kissed Regina, unbalancing her then flipping her over so it was she who had Regina pinned. "Your move."

"Well I don't mean to interrupt."

Both women looked up with a start to see Gold's face peeking around the open front door, wide eyes watching them. Regina flushed deep red and pushed the blonde off her. They untangled themselves and stood awkwardly.

"You can't just walk into my house!" Regina tried a strict tone to cover her embarrassment.

"I did knock. It seems you were a little preoccupied. And the door was unlocked." Regina glared at Emma who looked away guiltily. "Married life treating you well, Miss Swan?"

Emma felt Regina stiffen at the reminder of Emma's wedding and the marriage that was supposed to follow it. She pursed her lips. " I didn't marry Killian."

"It's only a matter of time though." He met Regina's eyes and he wasn't mocking, he was heartfelt which was so much worse. "You won't leave a hero, a good man for half a woman."

Half a woman.

What had Regina lost by separating? Who was she now?

Emma frowned. "You've got no idea what you're talking about. What are you doing here?"

Gold smiled again, relishing that he had got a reaction. "I came to see Regina. I'm nearly finished with my side of the bargain, how are you progressing?"

He was wearing his shark smile. He didn't think she could do it. She remembered coming to him when Henry was under a sleeping curse, desperate for a way to break it. She half smiled. Emma had been by her side then as well. They stood together, united, even then. She felt the heat from Emma standing behind her. She could do this. She could beat them all.

She raised her head. "I can do it. The queen is trying to complicate matters but don't worry. I have things in hand."


End file.
